Reasons to Accept
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!
1. Out in the Open

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**Sorry for the delay on this story, however I had to make a lot of edits to make it flow the way I wanted it to. Anywho, this story picks up right after the last chapter of _Reasons to Object_ and it will be updated every other week.**

**Alright, on with the fic!**

* * *

******CHAPTER ONE - Out in the Open**

* * *

"So Danny, V-man, what did you two want to talk to us about?"

At Jack Fenton's words, the two powerful halfas start to get a bit anxious. Then again, their decision to reveal their clandestine relationship that afternoon wasn't exactly an easy one to come to(even after a few swallows of liquid courage).

Danny and Vlad both sit side by side on the Fenton's large couch, the two men managing to keep the uncertainty and slight fear off their faces. Across from them, Jack's large form takes up his favorite oversized chair. The man waiting to hear his son and best friend to answer his question as an unassuming smile graces his features.

"Wait, you two don't say anything until I get in there!" requests Maddie as she enters the living room from the kitchen. The woman placing a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table with a smile. "These were always Danny's favorite."

At the comment, the young hero smiles back and takes one, buying himself a few seconds by taking a bite. Looking from one of his parents to the other, the hero of Amity Park swallows nervously. Fully aware of the fact that the news he is about to share with his parents could potentially change their entire relationship, Danny savors the small amount of normalcy.

"Thanks, Mom. They're delicious."

"Anything for my little boy," replies Maddie with a pleased smile.

Eerily similar expressions that resemble guilt, briefly pass over both Vlad and Danny's faces. Both men know Maddie Fenton to be a kind and gentle woman, and in their own ways, they have both hated having to keep their relationship from her over the last few years. Yet, Vlad and Danny are both highly aware that she is also one of the best ghost hunters on the planet which often skews the "wholesome" image she projects.

The ghostly couple shift nervously under the unwavering and trusting gaze of Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny perhaps more so than the man beside him. Then again, it isn't easy for the ghost hero to come out to his parents _and_ reveal the romantic relationship he's shared with their friend behind their backs.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

At his mother's concerned tone, the young ghost looks up. He offers her a small smile which manages to fool everyone but Vlad.

"I'm fine, really. It's just that I, well we, have to tell you guys something and I, um . . . I'm trying to figure out how to say it."

Danny's smile grows when he feels the reassuring weight of Vlad's hand on his shoulder. The familiar palm gently massages the phantom's tense muscles.

"Take your time, Daniel."

Offering the man a small smile, Danny turns his head to face his parents.

"Well," begins the ghost with the elder's reassurance. "It's really two things that I want to talk to you both about. So, I guess that I'll just start out with the first part. Mom, Dad, I'm . . . _gay_."

At the admission, both Maddie and Jack look at their son, as if waiting for him to continue.

"And?"

"What do you mean, _AND_, Mom?! I just told you that I'm _gay_, that I'm attracted to other men."

Ignoring her son's bugged out expression, Maddie simply shrugs the statement off.

"Oh sweetie, your father and I kinda knew that already. We were just waiting for you to be comfortable enough to tell us. After all, that's what all the handbooks your sister gave us said to do."

"_Handbooks?!_" Danny exclaims, not noticing the superb show of restraint by the billionaire beside him not to laugh at the scene. Baby blue eyes are too focused staring at Maddie Fenton as if she just grew a second head.

"Honey, is that what all this was about? You thought that we wouldn't accept you if you told us that are gay?

"You're still our son, Danny," adds Jack with a rare serious expression on his face. "Nothing's ever going to change that. After all, we Fentons stick together!"

For a moment, the young halfa looks at his parents with a sense of awe. Not that he was truly expecting them to disown him for his sexuality, but he was still expecting a more dramatic reaction.

"I-I, uhh . . . I guess I was just nervous."

Returning to his thoughts, Danny barely hears his mother's question.

"So, did you bring Vlad for support?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sort of. Well,-"

"I'm gay as well," the elder hybrid explains casually. "Daniel sensed this and came to me when he first realized his own sexual orientation."

At the other admission, Maddie and Jack have more of a visible reaction. Vlad has been unusually silent during most of the previous conversation, so his deep voice instantly draws everyone's attention. The husband and wife share a look before turning their attention back to the man sitting comfortably beside their son.

"When did Danny come to you?"

"When he was nineteen, I believe. However, recent events have allowed me to fully embrace my preferences."

A strange look settles on Maddie's face as she mulls over the revelation.

"So, Vladdie, is that why you and Charlotte cancelled your wedding?" interjects Jack, his observation earning a blush from Danny and a knowing smirk from Vlad.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons."

"Wait, Danny, you said that you had two things to tell us, what was the other?"

At his father's question, the feelings of dread come back to the ghost hero at full force. Whatever relief he had been enjoying is now long gone. His eyes shift over to Vlad, who gives him a supportive smile. Danny returns it before giving his parents his full attention.

"Well, there really isn't an easy way to say this. So I guess I should just say it. Mom, Dad, I'm in a relationship with someone and it's pretty serious."

"That's great Danny! We'd love to meet him."

For a moment, baby-blue eyes widen at the support that his parents are showing him. He had heard about many coming-out stories that weren't anywhere near as accepting. However, he knows that his parents problem would have a bit more to do with the particular man he has been secretly dating than anything else.

"Um well, you already know him. Pretty well actually."

" . . . Oh my, is it Tucker?"

Both Danny and Vlad are equally shocked and horrified by Maddie's guess.

"NO! Tucker is my _best_ friend NOT my _boy_friend, Mom!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just asking. I mean, you two have practically been attached to the hip since you were little."

"Exactly! He's like my brother. I don't even think of him like that."

"Really? I mean, Tucker has grown up rath-"

"Please DO NOT finish that sentence, Mom."

At the scene before him, Vlad can no longer hold back his laughter. However the man manages to let it out in a restrained chuckle that thankfully goes unnoticed by most of the room's occupants.

"Fine, then if you aren't dating Tucker and it's someone your father and I both know, then who is it?"

At the question, both Vlad and Danny return to their anxious state when they first arrived at the Fenton's home. Neither man is able to find the right words, let alone properly arrange them, so Danny simply points a finger at the billionaire sitting beside him.

"It's Vlad."

The silence that the two-word statement earns is eerily close to the one that echoes throughout the Ghost Zone. Maddie and Jack Fenton stare at the two hybrids with widened eyes as their brains process what their son has just told them.

". . . _What_?" asks the auburn haired woman, as she stares pointedly at her son.

The look alone manages to make the hero shrink a bit into the couch. While Maddie seems to be debating whether to be shocked, angry or both, Jack's expression hasn't changed. He just looks back and forth from his college friend and only son until the full implications dawn on him.

"Hold the phone! You and Vladdie, are . . . _seeing _each other? Like _ro__mantically?_"

"Yeah, Dad. We are."

"Huh, never saw that one coming," concludes Jack, reaching for one of the long-forgotten cookies.

"Jack Fenton! Our son just told us that he has been dating Vladimir Masters behind our backs and that is all you have to say?!"

"Well, Maddie, what do you think we should do? I mean, Danny can make his own decisions. He isn't a kid anymore, he's a grown ma-."

"I don't care how old he is, Danny is still our son!"

Flustered by anger and shock, Maddie then turns to Vlad, her expression full of rage. For the first time, the silver-haired man actually sees true anger in the woman's violet eyes.

"Vlad, you have done a lot of things in your life that I have disagreed with and chosen to ignore, but this is an _entirely_ new low."

The tone in his mother's voice somehow manages to lower the temperature in the room around them. Her omitted words still manage to cause the same amount of damage as if she had shouted them. Watching Maddie berate Vlad, noticing the guilt that is barely visible in the man's deep blue eyes, Danny is surprised by how quickly his own anger develops. It churns and quickly rises, the ghost more than ready to defend the man he loves, even if it is from his own mother.

"Mom, that's not fair. If you are going to blame Vlad, you have to blame me too. I was fully aware of everything that goes into having a relationship with Vlad when I chose to date him."

"So you _chose_ to keep it a secret from your father and me?"

Danny's anger shrinks back a bit at the hurt tone to his mother's voice. However, it doesn't deter him from locking his eyes with Maddie's and making his point.

"I didn't want to lie to you guys, honestly there were so many times that I wanted to say something. It's just that it was difficult enough to accept my feelings for Vlad and I didn't want to complicate it further, I guess. But Mom, Dad, I need you both to understand that I was the one that asked Vlad to keep our relationship secret until I was ready."

"So, how long?"

"How long?"

"How long have you two had _this _kind of a relationship?" repeats Maddie, her expression almost daring her son to lie to her.

"Oh, since I was nineteen. But it's kinda been on and off-"

"Since you were nineteen?" interrupts Maddie with renewed anger. "Danny you've been dating Vlad for five years and you only decided to tell us about it _now_?"

At the accusation, Danny cringes a bit.

"Well, like I said, it was sorta on and off for a while. It has just gotten serious now. And before you ask, no, Vlad **_never_** forced me to do anything. In fact, everything that has happened between us was, and still is, completely mutual."

As Danny and Maddie stare at each other, Vlad and Jack get a bit nervous. The mother and son seem to forget that they are not alone as they size each other up. Deciding to diffuse the tension increasing in the room, Jack clears his throat.

"Danny, maybe it would help if you told your mother and me why you're . . . um, dating Vlad."

Taking his father's help, Danny takes a breath and begins.

"Vlad was the first man that I was ever attracted to, so the beginning of our relationship was kinda difficult. I mean, I was in denial about being gay and even further denial that I even liked Vlad. Yet oddly enough, he completely understood what I was going through. I guess that is where it started."

Blushing a bit, Danny shifts uncomfortably. Then again, telling his parents why he's in a romantic relationship with Vlad Masters is hard to do without atleast some level of embarrassment.

"I like being with Vlad, I like how he makes me feel."

"Maddie, Jack, I know that this is very difficult to understand," begins Vlad, his voice purposefully soothing as to not further aggravate the woman glaring daggers at him. "However, I truly care for Daniel, I always have. And regardless of what transpires after today, that won't change. So, even if you both disapprove of our relationship, it won't end unless Daniel makes the decision to do so."

"Which isn't going to happen anytime soon," adds the younger ghost, his hand squeezing Vlad's reassuringly. "Mom, Dad, the reason I'm telling you about this now, is because I'm sure about my feelings for Vlad. I want him in my life, but I'd like it if you two could accept him as my boyfriend. I know this isn't going to be a easy adjustment, but it would mean everything to me if you both could try."

Looking at the lingering shock on his parents faces, the phantom decides to add to the statement that he has gone over so many times in his head.

"However, I'm not expecting miracles either. A lot has been put out there. So, maybe it's a good idea if we all just let everything settle and talk about this later."

Danny then stands, Vlad follows suit. Before the two turn to leave, the dark-haired hybrid turns to his parents.

"I'll come by tomorrow after work."

Taking the large hand in his, Danny leads both of them outside, softly closing the door behind them. A breath of relief escapes the young hero's lips as he takes a minute to collect himself. As his mind runs over the last twenty minutes or so, making sure that he has said all that he needed to say, Vlad wraps an arm around the younger ghost's shoulders.

"You did very well, Daniel."

"Thank you," replies Danny, leaning into the reassuring touch.

"Of course," the man offers with a comforting smile.

"So, was that as bad as I think it was?"

"Well, it could have been worse, love. If my parents were still alive, they most likely would have disowned me over such a revelation. Fortunately, your parents seem to be taking the news as well as could be expected. Considering the circumstances."

Noticing how tightly the billionaire mastermind is holding his jaw, Danny decides not to pry into the man's thoughts-even if they are similar to his own. The phantom simply slides his arms around the other's waist.

"Vlad, no matter what happens, I'm glad that we finally told them. Now, I don't have to make excuses when I'm with you anymore."

"Even if it ends up ruining your relationship with your parents?"

"My parents will get over it, it might take a while but that's just the way it has to be. In the mean time, as long as it doesn't ruin my relationship with you, I'll be fine."

Vlad smirks at the sentiment as he leads Danny to the waiting car. Once inside the luxury vehicle, the man wordlessly directs the driver to take them back to his mansion.

"Vlad?"

"Yes, Little Badger?"

"I still want to go on record saying that we should have eloped while we were in Canada."

Chuckling at the comment, the mastermind looks down at the shorter halfa beside him with a knowing look.

"And you think that would have made the previous conversation with your parents any easier, Little Badger?"

"No, probably not. Mom probably would have tried to kill you if I told her you were my husband. As nice as it would be to call you that one day."

The man's large hand starts to travel though Danny's soft black hair, his long fingers deep in the messy locks.

"It is a title I look forward to having, Little Badger."

"Yeah, but let's let them recover from this first. Besides, who knows if my parents would even want to come to a possible wedding between the two of us."

"It will be alright, Daniel. I promise. Give them time."

With an honest smile, the young ghost can't help but feel reassured by the words. If anything, Vlad Masters was a man that kept his promises. The teen then surprises the man by laughing.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, that's all. It was hard enough telling my parents, imagine what will happen when the rest of the world finds out."

Vlad smirks as his own mind provides him with a mental image of that event. And despite the media fallout it would undoubtedly cause in the small town, the man finds himself looking forward to the day he can publicly claim Danny as his own.

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Speaking of crossing things . . ."

With a knowing smile, Danny presses the button the raises the tinted privacy window. The action causing an silver eyebrow to arch curiously.

"Daniel?"

Remaining silent, the younger ghost leans across the man's lap, draping his body over his lover's lap. Pale blue eyes lower as their owner begins to place soft kisses along Vlad's jaw. A groan escapes the billionaire's throat as slim fingers make quick work of the tie at the man's throat.

"What is this, Daniel? You are never so forward."

"Are you complaining?"

Taking a moment to regard the eager young man currently occupying his lap, Vlad's lips form a rare, genuine smile.

"Far from it, Little Badger."

Danny smiles against the warm skin, pleased to hear his nickname leave the man's lips. A sure a sign as any that he had accomplished his task of momentary distraction. As the two of them get _comfortable_ in the traveling car, the two ghosts are completely unaware of the conversation occurring in the home that they have just left . . .

**==MEANWHILE==**

"I just cannot believe this."

The statement hangs awkwardly in the air between the husband and wife. Both ghost hunters, in their own ways, still reeling from their son's confession.

"Neither can I, Maddie. Danny and V-man? A couple? Well I suppose there are stranger couples-"

"_Jack_, please focus. Our son is dating a man the same age as us! I can't believe that Vlad would date our son behind our backs!"

"Well, it could be worse. If Danny's into older men, at least it's someone we know."

The glare the joke receives goes unnoticed as Jack reaches for yet another cookie.

"Why are you so calm about this, Jack? It isn't like you."

"Simple. Danny is a grown man, and not just any man. He's a _Fenton_ man that also happens to be a hybrid superhero that fights the ghostly menace on a daily basis. Personally, I think his choice of boyfriend should be the least of our worries."

Maddie can't say anything in response to her husband's logic. He did have a point after all. Yet, her protective instinct isn't easy to quell.

"If it was anyone else but Vlad Masters, I wouldn't be as worried," mumbles the woman underneath her breath.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, but I'm starting to remember why I like it so much(it's fun to share the random plot bunnies that come to my mind).**

**NEXT CHAPTER - Danny and his mom have a little chat about his relationship with Vlad. Can he convince her to give Vlad a chance?****(BTW, the next chapter will be longer)**

**Anywho, a few bulletins if any of you are interested:**

**==NijiCON(East Coast Yaoi/Slash/MalexMale Convention)==**

**I'm part of a planning committee for this convention, so please fill out a quick survey to help us get sponsors and attract advertisers, as well as ball park the expected number of attendees.**

**www surveymonkey com/s/H3PFCGW (just put periods where the gaps are)**

**It will be held in October 2014 in the Philadelphia area(I'll post more info as it's provided to me).**

**==TWO SPIRITS WEBCOMIC==**

**The webcomic that I'm working on(the updates are slow at the moment, but will be speeding up).**

**Plot:**

**Among the Native people, a "Two Spirit" is a person whose physical body is the shared vessel of two contrasting spirits. This dual presence of beings in one body is feared by some tribes and almost revered by others.**

**Leyati(one such Two Spirit) is a talented healer among his people, yet his male body is thought to house a male spirit as well as a female one. Protected his entire life in his isolated, coastal village, he longs for the thrill of adventure. So when he meets Kwahu, a seasoned traveler, the two form a friendship during his stay among Leyati's tribe. However, when the time comes for Kwahu to continue on his journey, they are both unwilling to part from each other.**

**So, the two make a decision that will change their lives, they become husband and wife.**

**As Kwahu's "wife", free to join him in his travels, Leyati hopes to explore the world outside his village. All the while, discovering more about the man that is now his husband.**

** twospiritscomic tumblr com(just place periods where the gaps are)**

**Two Spirits, including (but not limited to)the characters and plot, are the exclusive property of L Bellamy (me!) Copyright 2012**

**==BEACHED==**

**My illustrated novel is being converted to Kindle format and will be available in a few weeks. BTW, if you want to read the first chapter go here:**

** beachednovel weebly com (just put periods where the gaps are)**

** (BTW, The images have been omitted for formatting purposes)**

******Beached****, including (but not limited to)the characters and plot, are the exclusive property of L Bellamy (me!) Copyright 2012**

**Alright, that's it for now.**

** LATER!**

**RENKA**


	2. The Aftermath

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**As I said before, this story picks up right after the last chapter of ****_Reasons to Object_**** and it will be updated every other week.**

**Alright, on with the fic!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - The Aftermath**

* * *

One full day has passed since Daniel Fenton "came out" to his parents and subsequently revealed his boyfriend to be one Vladimir Masters.

Twenty four hours spent obsessing over how well they would take the news that their son and college best friend were in a committed relationship.

1, 440 minutes spent running over the worse-case possible scenarios.

86,400 seconds of neurosis that were only punctuated by one aforementioned boyfriend's rather effective . . . er, _distractions_.

Anyway, that evening, the ghost hero finds himself teleporting into Fenton Works with rather little fanfare. After revealing his phantom half to his parents, his ghost signature had been added to the security system. His arrivals no longer set the entire house off into a flurry of sirens and lights. In fact, the house is oddly silent as Danny fully materializes. Nevertheless, the hero treads cautiously about his childhood home.

The lean body transforms seamlessly from ghost to human as Danny enters the living room(a.k.a. the setting for the most awkward conversation of his life, well at least to date). Finding no one there, he follows the scent of roasting meat into the kitchen and finds his mother preparing dinner. The small television on the counter fills the silence left over from the running faucet as Maddie washes something in the sink.

"Hi Mom."

Looking up from her task of washing potatoes, the auburn-haired woman smiles.

"Danny, I didn't hear you come in. Did you phase through the wall?"

"Actually, I teleported. I can only do short distances at the moment, but I think I'm getting pretty good at it. I'm trying to work up to transporting long distances. The furthest I've done is from my apartment to Vlad's place."

At the man's name, the welcoming smile on Maddie's face falls a bit.

"That's good, sweetie. In any case, you're just in time. Help me peel these potatoes, would you?"

"Um, okay."

Deciding to ignore his mother's odd behavior, Danny simply picks up a knife and sits down at the table. His fingers start to remove the brown skin from the root vegetables as Maddie checks on the roast in the oven. Meanwhile, the local news stories of the day fill the weighted silence as the obvious subject of conversation hangs awkwardly between mother and son.

" . . . and Mayor Vlad Masters is making his rounds today. Present for the groundbreaking ceremony for the recently-renovated science and technology wing at the community college that his company, DALV industries has graciously donated."

At the mention of the man on both of their minds, for _very_ different reasons, both Maddie and Danny perk up. The television screen shifts over to a clip featuring part of the mayor's speech.

"DALV industries is dedicated to providing the next generation of engineers and technology developers with the education and resources that will work to improve all of our futures. And we also believe that investing in the next generation is the most secure method in which to ensure a prosperous economy, not just for our town, but for our entire nation. As CEO of this company, as well as mayor of Amity Park, I hope you all share my enthusiasm."

As the screen switches back to the anchor, a look of pride is on Danny's face. The expression doesn't go unnoticed by his mother, however before either of them can make a comment a new segment of the news program starts.

"Speaking of Vlad Masters, there has been news that there may be an addition to his own life. For more on this, we go to our entertainment news reporter Marilyn Sanchez."

"Thank you Steve. A few months ago, Vlad Masters made headlines with his abrupt cancellation of his wedding to Charlotte Howard, the new CEO of the Howard Group. Both parties have remained rather tightlipped on the subject and expertly avoid the topic whenever it is brought up in interviews. However, there are rumors that Vlad has been spending quite some time in his Madison-area mansion and those close to the mayor have noticed an improved temperament. He has even been reported indulging in rather _personal_ phone conversations and his personal assistant has been reported purchasing bouquets of red roses. Could Mr. Masters be wooing a new romantic interest? Well, whoever this mystery woman may be, rest assured that you will hear it from us first."

This time, Danny blushes a bit at the story. The hybrid suddenly finds the pile of potato skins _very_ interesting.

"I told Vlad that people would notice," mumbles the phantom hero, mostly to himself, as he starts chopping the potatoes into chunks. "I don't even like roses that much, but he _insists_ on buying them."

At the words, Maddie is a bit unsure how to respond, or even if she should. Her mothering instincts are conflicting with her better judgment, a constant battle familiar to all mothers. After all, her son had told her he was dating Vlad Masters- a much older(presumably more experienced) billionaire that had a penchant for Ecto-experimentation. Now, Maddie Fenton has always prided herself on the fact that she usually respects both of her children's decisions, but it is still a hard fact to wrap her head around. Needing to change the subject on her mind, the woman clears her throat to get her son's attention.

"Danny, are you done with those potatoes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here you go."

As the hero hands his mother the peeled and chopped vegetables, sky-blue eyes notice the discomfort on the her face.

"So, Mom, are we ever going actually to talk about this? Me and Vlad, I mean."

Maddie lets out a deep sigh as she adds the cubed potatoes to a pot of rolling water on the stove. Once she's done, she washes her hands and turns to look at her son.

"Danny, your father and I have thought very hard and long about this . . . _development_," begins Maddie. "And I know that you have the right to date whomever you want, but I can't say that I approve of your relationship with Vlad. The two of you have such an age difference and he's a very public figure, not to mention your _situation_."

"Mom, Vlad is fully aware of my ghost abilities and my career as Danny Phantom," Danny replies, catching on to her implication. "Believe it or not, he's the reason that I'm even remotely good at it. "

"How so?" questions Maddie with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he is the mayor of Amity Park, the office affords him with some rather useful information. Not to mention, being obscenely rich does give him access to certain resources. You know, when you think about it, he's kinda like Batman. He does have a really cool car and he is kind of-"

"Danny."

"Sorry," apologizes the man with a sheepish grin. Taking a moment to regain himself, he becomes serious. "Mom, I know it may be a lot to ask, but I really don't want you or Dad to hate Vlad. You don't have to point out Vlad's qualities as I am well acquainted with all of them, including the no-so-good ones. However, I can honestly say that he is a good man. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but he is still a man with strong principles. And even if it's hidden under layers of sarcasm, he always states what he really thinks. Which, admittedly, I don't exactly appreciate all the time. If you give him enough time, Vlad can infuriate, amuse, and arouse you all in the same conversation."

Listening to her son go on about Vlad, Maddie finds herself a bit confused. The woman has known Vlad Masters for over twenty years, they had been friends in college, but it's almost like Danny is talking about a completely different person. Thinking over all she knows about the elusive billionaire, or at least what she thought she knew about him, Maddie's mind blanks- until one subject pops up. The one question that the woman could only bring up when she and her son are alone.

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of your father, Danny, but I have to ask. What about the feelings that Vlad had for me? Are you really comfortable dating a man that was . . . _obsessed_ with your own mother?"

Danny's expression falls a bit at the question, but his mother is surprised to find him still smiling.

"At first, I wasn't okay with it at all. It was one of the main issues in our relationship. There was a time when I would find myself worrying that I am only a substitute. Or like Jazz would say, I was only some weird placeholder for all of Vlad's unreciprocated feelings for you. But Vlad, since the very start of our relationship, has done everything to prove how much he cares about me. It's actually embarrassing how over the top he has been, but that's just who Vlad is."

Seeing the disbelieving look on his mother's face, Danny's smile returns.

"I mean, think about it, Mom, when was the last time that Vlad even attempted to flirt with you?"

At the sudden question, Maddie thinks it over. Violet eyes widen in surprise as she comes to a realization.

" . . . It has been a while."

"Not to mention he's warmed up to Dad, too. They even hang out together occasionally."

"Well, that is true," admits the auburn-haired woman. "They did go to that Packers game a few weeks ago."

"Mom, Vlad's changed. Well, not really, that's not the best word for it. It's more like he's finally being himself. He isn't as guarded as he used to be. He's happy, I guess."

Thinking over Vlad has become more open in recent months, Danny gets a fond look in his eyes. Sky-blue orbs gaze absentmindedly around the kitchen as they remember a particularly-amusing time that Vlad actually cooked for him. Long story short, they had spent the night laughing over cold-cut sandwiches.

"Danny," begins Maddie, regaining her son's attention. "Your father and I have raised you and Jazz to have a good sense of judgment and to be accepting of all people. So, if you really think that Vlad has some redeeming qualities, for you, I will give your relationship a chance."

"Thank you, Mom. That's all I'm asking."

Once the two, equally-stubborn Fentons have reached their agreement, an easy silence settles between the two. The awkwardness from earlier is no longer hanging in the air. After a few moments, Danny gets up and starts to wash the dishes in the sink as his mother starts to mash the now-soft potatoes in the pot.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Vlad, have you- I mean, are the two of you . . . _intimate_?"

Raising an eyebrow incredulously, a smirk forms on the Danny's face. The twenty-four year old pauses in his task to turn around and face his mother.

"Mom, do you really want to know?"

A moment of silence passes between the two.

"I think that roast is done now. I'm going to go check on it."

As she goes to do just that, Danny chuckles.

"Mom, I think that it's important for you and Dad to know that Vlad is in love with me. I know with complete certainty that I'm not just some passing affair for him. So, you guys don't have to worry about him breaking my heart or anything."

"How can you be so sure about that, Danny? No matter how intense your feeling for each other may be, they can still change."

"Vlad has a very _unique_ way of showing the intensity of his affections."

Violet eyes miss the small grin that tugs at her son's lips as she takes a deep breath to ask her next question.

"But Danny, are _you_ in love him?"

"Yes," answers the phantom with no hesitation. Noticing his mother's surprise at the quick response, Danny smiles. "What can I say, the old fruit loop just grows on you."

At the comment, Maddie has a small smile on her face. After all, she had to explain her attraction to Jack Fenton to her parents once using a very similar phrase. Looking to her son, she suddenly remembers another question that has been on the back burner of her mind.

"Danny, there's something about all this that just doesn't add up."

"What is it?"

"You said before that you and Vlad have been dating for five years now. However, wasn't he was engaged to Charlotte Howard only eight months ago?"

"Well, um, actually, there's a _really _funny story behind that one."

Looking to his mother, the ghost hero finds a disbelieving expression on the woman's face. The same one she gave him when he was a kid and blamed the theft of his favorite cookies on Jazz . . . or a ghost(an excuse that only ever worked on Jack Fenton, for the record).

"Well, maybe not 'haha' funny," answers the ghost lamely, as he washes the last dish in the sink.

**==A FEW HOURS LATER==**

Teleporting into the study of Vladimir Masters, Danny unceremoniously lands on the couch occupying one side of the room. The large chamber is lined with full bookcases and the walnut color of the hardwood floor is brought out by the flickering light of the roaring fire. The phantom closes his eyes and simply enjoys the calm presence of the man on the other side of the room. Danny's hand idly rubs his full belly, care of his mother's "stick-to-your-ribs" home-cooking. As a deep sigh escapes from the younger's lips, Vlad looks up from his reading with the hint of a smile.

"Something wrong, Daniel?"

"I just finished talking to my mom, and well, let's just say that my 'Canadian elopement plan' is starting to look a whole lot better."

Putting the book in his hands down, the man focuses all of his attention on the young man before him.

"Easier at first, but as I said before, it would only make your parents more upset. I know Maddie and Jack would want to be at your wedding, even if you are being married to me."

"You know, I hate that you're always right."

"No, you don't."

Choosing not to give the man the satisfaction of being right one again, Danny keeps talking.

"I have to go make my rounds and hopefully let out some stress," replies the hero as he transforms into his ghost form. Arching his back in a stretch, he unknowingly captures the man's attention. "There have been some weird ghosts around that I kinda want to check out."

"Don't do anything rash, Little Badger."

"I won't."

Approaching the large chair that the billionaire is currently sitting in, Danny leans in to offer the man a parting kiss-one that is taken without hesitation. In fact, the kiss is deepened as large hands start sneaking their way along the hero's body. A soft, apologetic smile appears on Danny's face as he pulls back. Although, judging by the smoldering look in the elder's cobalt eyes, he stopped just in time.

"Not now, Vlad, but we'll definitely continue this later. Wait up for me?" asks the phantom as his fingers play with the hair at the nape of Vlad's neck.

"With an offer like that, how could I not?"

Giving his one-time arch nemesis a parting kiss, Danny removes himself from the older man's arms and flies off into the night.

**==MORNING==**

As Vlad wakes the next morning, his hands immediately start to caress the expanse of soft skin within their reach. When a familiar mumble is heard against his chest the man smirks.

"Good morning."

"G'mornin', Vlad."

Danny had come back rather late the previous night and immediately crawled into the bed the two ghosts occasionally share. Assuming that the hero's activities had finally caught up to him, Vlad had said nothing about it and left Danny to his rest. Besides waking up with a sleepy Danny on his chest is always a welcome sight in the billionaire's mind. The mop of sleep-tousled, raven hair feeling particularly soft as Vlad contently ponders this. However, when the hero eventually rolls off of him and a hiss of pain escapes Danny's lips, cobalt blue eyes focus instantly.

"Are you alright, Daniel?"

"Yeah, I, uh, just slept wrong, that's all. I'll walk it off."

Instantly suspicious of this excuse, the seasoned poltician doesn't let it show. Instead, Vlad's eyes sharpen their gaze on Danny.

"I never asked, Daniel, how was your patrol last night? You came home rather late."

Remembering the rather well-orchestrated ghost ambush, a cringe goes through the ghost hero's mind. However, after quite some time in the presence of a certain CEO, he has learned to school his emotions . . . somewhat.

"It was fine. Nothing to write home about."

"Ah, I see," states Vlad, gets out of bed with a flourish of the high-thread count sheets. "Come then. I'll take you to work."

"You will?" asks Danny, his eyebrow raised in well-justified surprise.

"I have to go into the office today and the planetarium is along the way. You can't teleport yourself to work everyday, Daniel. It hardly gives rise to punctuality, now does it?"

"As long I get there on time, does it matter when I get there? Or how?"

"Not the point, Little Badger."

"Alright, give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

Waiting for Vlad to turn around, Danny slowly slides out of bed and trudges to the bathroom. The spectral superhero barely makes it there without falling, the limp in his step hindering his usual pace. He quickly looks back over his shoulder, relieved to see Vlad still not facing him. However, perhaps too busy concentrating on keeping his balance, Danny doesn't notice the reflection of Vlad's red eyes narrowing dangerously from the mirror next to the man's closet.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

* * *

**So, looks like Danny has some 'splainin' to do . . .**

**Also, I apologize for the slight lateness of this chapter and any mistakes there might be in this chapter. This was going to be A LOT longer, but I think it made more sense to cut it here.**

**NEXT CHAPTER - We find out what happened that night as well as Vlad's reaction to it. Oh, and Vlad has a little talk with Maddie.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- RENKA**

**BTW . . . **

**My illustrated novel has been converted to Kindle format and is avaliable for purchase. So, if you want to buy it or simply read the first chapter go here:**

**beachednovel weebly com (just put periods where the gaps are)**

**(BTW, The images have been omitted for formatting purposes)**

**Beached, including (but not limited to)the characters and plot, are the exclusive property of L Bellamy (me!) Copyright 2012**


	3. The Truth, Please?

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it), also a few random OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**As I said before, this story picks up right after the last chapter of ****_Reasons to Object_**** and I will try my best to update it every other week.**

**MASSIVE APOLOGIES FOR THE EXTREME DELAY ON THIS STORY! To make up for it, tonight we have a double update, so without further ado . . .**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - The Truth, Please?**

* * *

The drive to the Amity Park Planetarium and Astral Observatory is relatively short, yet both ghosts elongate it by ignoring the slight tension between them. Pulling up to the entrance, Daniel moves to unclick his seat belt. However, his hand is stopped by the look focused on him. Soft blue eyes look up in surprise at the man as Vlad takes a deep breath before he begins to speak.

"Daniel, is there something you want to tell me?"

For a moment, barely measurable, Danny hesitates before the lie escapes his lips.

"No, why?"

"You were limping this morning," states Vlad, the man's words more of an accusation than an observation.

"Like I said, I slept on it wrong. That's all."

When Vlad's aristocratic fingers turn the raven-haired head to face him directly, Danny's eyes widen slightly.

"And if I were anyone else, I'd probably believe you. Don't forget who taught you how to lie so convincingly, Little Badger."

Recognizing that the man's tone leaves no room for argument, the young superhero sighs.

"Fine, a ghost took a bit more effort than usual to beat. For some reason, the number of ghost attacks are increasing lately. I've been meaning to talk to Mom and Dad about it."

Listening to the younger hybrid trail off, Vlad rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Daniel, that doesn't excuse the fact that you hid something this important from me. You were injured, and to me, that is unacceptable."

Noticing the look in the billionaire's intense gaze, Danny leans over and kisses him on the lips. Perhaps not the best solution, but the gesture manages to dissipate the man's displeasure, at least temporarily.

"The only reason, I didn't tell you was because I knew you'd go all psycho-possessive on me." replies the dark-haired halfa once their kiss ends. "And as much as I like your psycho-possessiveness, I can take care of myself. A fact that I've proved to you countless times. Now, I will see you later tonight, okay?"

". . ."

"Vlad."

With a resigning sigh, Vlad closes his eyes. A cleansing breath later, he reopens them.

"Yes, I will see you later."

"Thank you."

Getting out of the car, Danny waves as Vlad drives off. Busy watching the luxury car merging into the morning traffic, he doesn't notice the red-haired man that has just finished locking up his bike. Unbeknownst to Danny, his co-worker happened to witness him exiting the car of the town's uber-popular mayor. Once the hybrid turns to walk into the observatory, he offers the other a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Randy."

"G'Morning. Hey . . . uh, Danny, was that who I think it was just now?"

At the question, Danny lips start to form the well-rehearsed lie, but at the last moment he decides to be honest. The assistant astronomer having a sudden urge of curiosity to see his acquaintance's reaction.

"Only if you think it's Vlad Masters."

"Wait a second, you get rides to work from Vlad Masters?! Did you win some sort of sweepstakes or something?"

Smirking at the question, Danny walks into the building as he holds the door open for the man behind him. As he expected, Randy hadn't actually taken him seriously. However, that doesn't mean that the young ghost can't still experiment with his co-worker.

"It's only one of the many perks you get for sleeping with him."

At first, Danny's seemingly-blasé statement earns a silence between the two astronomers. Then Randy starts to laugh as he slings an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Haha, very funny Fenton. If that were true, you'd probably dress better. Now c'mon, we have a staff meeting to get to."

"Yeah, let's go."

With that, Danny follows his red-haired co-worker through the observatory. The hybrid wishing that Randy had actually taken him seriously when he spoke of the truth of his relationship with Vlad Masters. Yet at the same time, Danny wonders if anyone would take it as well if or when their relationship becomes public.

Meanwhile, back in the car that he just left, Vlad touches a button on his car radio, one that looks completely inconspicuous - until you realize that most car stereos only have one volume button. The radio station that had been crystal clear a few minutes ago, crackles into white noise. Vlad waits one moment, before clearing his throat to start the conversation.

"Skulker."

"Plasmius, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

At the question, Vlad narrows his eyes into a glare that he knows will manage to travel through the communication device.

"You tell me. I thought I told you to keep track of all threats that were directed towards Daniel. Especially ones from high-level ghosts."

"I have been. No one has threatened the whelp."

"Really? Then would you care to explain to me why he was limping today?"

At the words, the only sound that is heard through the device is a grinding sound. One that Vlad recognizes when the hunter is truly displeased.

" . . . I cannot."

Disappointment at this news is a bit of an understatement, however Vlad keeps his concern out of his voice. Instead he decides to amplify an emotion he is far more familiar with.

"If you are unable to perform the one task I employ you to do Skulker, perhaps I should hire a more _skilled _hunter."

"There is _no_ better hunter than I, Plasmius. Make no mistake about that."

"Then, Do. Your. Job. Do not contact me until you find out who attacked Daniel."

With that curt dismissal, the inter-dimensional call ends. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Vlad sighs. The CEO takes a deep, cleansing breath, attempting to clear the anger in his mind and re-focus on the task ahead-namely work. However, as he pulls into the familiar parking garage of his building, a plan has already begun to form.

**==THAT EVENING==**

Managing to blend into the inky night sky, Danny flies high above Amity Park. The city below is hazy through the low-laying clouds as he gracefully travels the wind currents. However, the hero is paying no attention to the city lights as he dodges yet another barrage of attacks.

As per the recent norm, Danny finds himself fighting ghost after ghost as they attack as a uniform, cohesive unit. The amorphous spirits are relentless as they launch a succession of synchronized attacks. The phantom would evade one of them only to have two more pick up the slack of their comrade. However, in Danny's defense, the onslaught of ectoplasmic blasts is evaded expertly-yet it only spurns their hunt. And as with previous nights, it takes considerable effort just to destroy even one of his attackers. The effort itself depletes the phantom, slowing his reaction time and causing him to take quite a few hits. Unable to take the time to even think, Danny lets instinct take over, intent on ending this fight as effectively as possible. So, as he streamlines his attacks, the ghost hero manages to slowly deplete their numbers.

Focused on the task at hand, Danny veers left just in time as a pink blast of ectoplasm nearly grazes him. The very last of the ghosts disintegrating into nothingness. Recognizing the energy trail instantly, green eyes search the skies for the imposing form of Plasmius. However he doesn't have to look long as he deflects a second pink blast that was aimed at his chest.

"What the hell, Vlad?! You almost hit m-"

Danny's words are cut off as his tired body is trapped in the embrace of familiar, strong arms. Unconsciously, Danny relaxes into the warmth emanating from the body behind him, despite the current irritation he feels towards the man. A black gloved hand turns the hero's chin towards the caped villain.

"You're getting lazy, Daniel."

To emphasize his point, the man's hand trails down to Danny's side. Vlad presses his hand just firmly enough to cause a grimace to cross his lover's face.

"Don't think I haven't noticed these bruises of yours. They tell me all I need to know, even when you hide them from me."

Running his hands back up the slim body in his grasp, Vlad's palms soothe instead of aggravate the dull pain.

"And if I have to increase my efforts as your main adversary to get you back into shape, Danny Phantom, then so be it. I refuse to be the one to explain to your mother how her son had his ass handed to him by the latest, pathetic excuse of a ghost."

Waiting for a response, the man is surprised to receive none, not even a denial.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry, it's just that I've never heard you actually curse before. Like, EVER."

"I only do it when I feel the need to emphasize my point, which is the only useful purpose of profanity. But let's return to the point at hand, shall we? I have been watching you tonight. And I'm disappointed to say that you have been rather predictable and uncharacteristically-boring with your attacks and evasions. In fact, your entire performance was lackluster. I can't help but think that you are missing something."

"Missing something? Like what?"

Leaning in, Vlad whispers his response into the other ghost's ear unable to hide a grin as he anticipates his lover's reaction.

"Finesse, Accuracy, Talent, . . . I haven't yet decided which is in shortest supply."

"Okay, that's it!"

The villain is far from surprised by the barrage of attacks sent his way, however he is impressed with their speed and accuracy. As the man is always pounding into the younger ghost's head, precision and accuracy are fundamentals of successful attacks. There is no point to building up one's strength if one is incapable of hitting the desired target.

Then again, Daniel's speed and agility has always been his advantage over much stronger and more experienced ghosts.

As the man ponders all of this, he skillfully avoids his counterpart's rather-inspired tactic to use short-range teleportation to increase his already impressive speed. However when a green-tinted blast manages to hit him right in the gut, he turns to his lover with a look of surprise.

Then again, Danny has always had the rather seductive ability to surprise Vlad when he least expects it. At that thought, a slow grin forms on the man's face, revealing a glimpse of the vampiric ghost's fangs.

"You are going to regret that, Little Badger."

"Pet names, already?" questions Danny as he amasses more green spectral energy in his hands. "I must have done something that you liked."

After a good hour or so flinging the full range of their attacks at each other, Danny uses the last of his energy to charge his adversary. A gasp of surprise leaves the Vlad's lips as the hero tackles him to a nearby rooftop. When they land, Danny finds himself straddling the man victoriously.

"Now," starts the hero between pants, "You were saying something about me being lazy?"

Vlad says nothing as his smirk widens into a self-satisfied grin. His burning red eyes holding amusement.

"What're you so happy about?" demands the ghost sitting atop of him.

"You, proving me wrong . . . as well as your current position."

Realizing the rather suggestive arrangement of their bodies, Danny can't stop his lips from mimicking the man's smirk. Large hands make themselves at home stroking along the young man's spandex-clad thighs. The hero's own hands begin their exploration of the well-defined chest he is sitting upon.

"Well, I have to admit that I like this position, too."

Before the conversation begins to head down an all-too-familiar, yet enjoyable, path, Vlad's expression becomes serious.

"Daniel, you need to stay on your toes. I can not emphasize that enough. There are ghosts and other threats out there that want nothing more than to do you harm. The only advantage you can have over all of them is your training and discipline," explains the man before raising a hand to cup the hero's cheek. "After all, you won't always have the advantage of being irresistible to all of your adversaries."

At the compliment, a smile graces Danny's face before his eyes become serious as well.

"Yeah, I know. But you know me, I have to learn things the hard way."

"Hmm, that I do."

"Thank you for having my back, Vladdie," Danny murmurs as he nuzzles into hand lazily stroking along his cheek. "I guess I'm still not used to having another ghost to help me when I need it."

"Daniel, I am more than happy to give my assistance, you only have to ask. No matter how strong I know that you are, you are but one person."

Leaning down, the phantom indulges Plasmius with a kiss. Danny's hands roam over the firm chest, his fingers digging into the white fabric of the villain's tunic. Meanwhile, Vlad's large hands ghost over the subtle musculature of the young hero, enjoying the shiver that only his touches produce. A groan escapes the man's mouth as Danny leaves his lips and starts to trail kisses down the blue skin of the elder ghost's throat. When the phantom finds the particularly-sensitive spot at the juncture of Vlad's throat, the man remembers that the two are in public.

"We should continue this elsewhere."

"What's wrong? Embarrassed that some one might see the mighty Plasmius at the mercy of Danny Phantom?" asks Danny as he continues his rather-distracting ministrations.

"Never. I happen to quite enjoy indulging the dominant sides of your personality. It makes our _escapades _all the more arousing."

To accentuate his point, the black-gloved hands pull the lithe body closer. They then slide sensually along Danny's spine, making the hero felinely arch his back.

"Your place or mine, Plasmius?"

"About that, Little Badger. . ."

At the tone, Danny pulls back immediately. His green eyes losing their glaze of lust as they glare into red ones. However, despite the impressive glare aimed at him, Vlad remains annoyingly calm.

"Vlad, What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing that wasn't going to happen eventually."

At the response, Danny releases a sigh as he leans back into Vlad's chest.

"I'm afraid to ask now."

"All I did was expedite the expiration on the lease of your apartment. The rest was relatively harmless after that."

Catching on to the man's words, or lack of them to be more precise, the hero sighs.

"You already moved me into you mansion already, didn't you? That's probably the only reason why you didn't interrupt my patrol earlier, isn't it?"

The vampiric villain remains silent at both questions, simply observing the ghost perched in his lap.

"Well?"

Recognizing the tone of impatience, Vlad simply tips Danny's chin up towards him. Admiring the glow of the green eyes at close range, he smiles languidly.

"Little Badger, have I ever told you how much I love how well you know me?"

The man's question earns him an eye roll along with a smirk that Danny can't quite keep off his face.

"Take me home already, Fruit Loop."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**Last chapter I promised a chat between Maddie and Vlad, never fear it has been deferred to Chapter 4. It just made more sense(to me) to focus this chapter on Vlad and Danny and, despite their intentions, the things the two halfas keep from each other. **

**As always, feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism, or just say hi!**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**

**P.S. For those of you interested, Nijicon(East Coast yaoi convention) has official dates and location. Please visit the website for details:**

**www nijicon com - (just put periods where the gaps are)**


	4. Words With Old Friends

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it) also a few random OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**As I said before, this story picks up right after the last chapter of ****_Reasons to Object_**** and I will try my hardest to update every other week.**

* * *

******/ / / HEADS UP! This is the second part of a double update. So please read Chapter 3, before you read this one. / / /**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - Words With Old Friends**

* * *

The sun is just beginning to set as Danny makes himself at home in his bedroom of his boyfriend's mansion. Even though, he doesn't actually sleep there-if anything, it's more of a storage space for his belongings. Busy organizing his collections of comic books and DVDs, Danny attention is split as he talks to both Sam and Tucker via cell phone.

"So, how're the new digs, Danny?"

"It's amazing, Tucker. I mean, I've been to Vlad's place plenty of times but it's a entirely different experience actually living here. There's landlord or noisy neighbors and there is plenty of space. If I wanted to, I could literally go a week without seeing Vlad-an we're living in the same house!"

"Mansions are all the same Danny," interjects Sam. "They are just extravagant wastes of space. Do you know how many people could live in those monstrosities that are called houses?!

"Sam, you lived in a mansion for most of your life, didn't you?"

"Exactly, Tucker. So it would make me an expert on them, now wouldn't it?"

Sensing the impending argument between his two best friends, Danny changes the subject.

"Guys, as much as I miss you guys arguing, we are running up our cell phone bills."

Wordlessly agreeing to the statement, Sam takes the opportunity to bring up the subject of their last conversation.

"So, have you told your new roommate about those weird ghosts, yet?

"No, but I don't think I need to," responds Danny. "I defeated them, it just takes longer to do so."

"Okay, Danny but didn't you say that every time you fight them, they get a bit better? What if they're studying you or something?"

"It's no big deal, Tucker. All of you, especially Vlad, are worrying over nothing. Although, he just thinks I'm getting lazy and then it kinda turned into a training-slash-make-out session . . ."

Trailing off at the pleasant memory, Danny misses the sigh from his goth friend as she audibly rolls her eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling that everything you two do could have the phrase 'slash-make-out session' tacked onto the end of it?"

"It doesn't surprise me, Sam, Vlad does seem to be the 'handsy' type. I mean every time I see you it's like you have a new hick-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now," interjects Danny, ending that awkward conversation before it even starts. "Goodbye Sam. Goodbye Tucker."

"Later," reply both of the ghost's best friends with matching chipper tones.

Hanging up the phone, he isn't too surprised to feel a pair of strong arms encircling his waist. As the weight of Vlad's chin settles on his shoulder, Danny smiles.

"Should I assume that was Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson just now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let them know that I'm living with you now. They took it better than my mom."

Feeling Vlad take a deep breath behind him, Danny isn't surprised by the billionaire's next question.

"How did she take it?"

"In stride, I guess. She didn't yell, but it's obvious she's not happy about it."

"I suppose I should have been the one to tell her. It probably is a bit too soon, we just told them that we were dating only a week ago."

Sensing the sore subject this conversation was bringing up, Danny chooses to change it's direction.

"You know, I'm not even surprised that you managed to move me out of my apartment and into your mansion in only a few hours. But how did you manage to get triple my security deposit back from my landlord?"

"It is wise not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Little Badger."

"I'm starting to notice that you only call me 'Little Badger' in two scenarios. Either when we are in bed or when you have done something you know I won't like. And usually, it borders on the line of illegal."

The man tenses a bit at the hero's tone of voice.

"Oh well, as long as there's no police report filed, I'll let it go this time," teases the phantom with a smirk.

"You spoil me, Daniel. I'll have to return the favor."

"Don't you do that enou- Whoa!" exclaims Danny, as every article of his clothing falls to the floor, seconds before Vlad's hands start exploring very sensitive places. "A little warning before you phase my clothes off would be nice!"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, can you blame me for being a bit impatient?"

"Yeah, well you shouldn't go around grabbing people like you own them," the hero chastises just as the man's arms tighten around the nude body.

"But, Daniel you do belong to me. As I belong to you."

The statement goes unanswered as Vlad turns Danny around so that they are facing one another. He then lowers his head and unites their lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Before you make me forget, Vlad, your ex-fiancee called your cell phone today."

Looking up from kissing the soft skin of Danny's shoulder, the man has a surprised expression on his face.

"Charlotte?"

"Do you have another one?"

"Of course not."

"Well, she wanted to review the business meeting the two of you attended in Shanghai this morning. Which apparently, you went to around the same time we were doing something _else_."

Noticing the pointed look, as well as remembering exactly what it was that they were doing earlier that day, a grin forms on Vlad's face.

"I sent a clone."

"Really?" the hero asks, raising his arms so that they wrap around the man's neck. "So, how do I know that you aren't the clone and the real you isn't chowing down on shrimp eggrolls at the moment?"

"That is simple, I wouldn't let anyone else's hands but mine touch you," the billionaire affirms. The mentioned appendages bring the naked body even closer to him to emphasize his point.

Danny knows that the man's possessiveness is enough to validate the statement, but decides to have a bit of fun anyway with the billionaire.

"Even if those hands are exact copies of yours?"

"Especially."

As Vlad continues his actions, his large hands roaming all over the slim body, he notices that Danny is a bit distracted. A small frown is on his lips as his brow furrows.

"Daniel, Charlotte and I are just friends and business associates," Vlad states, his deep voice holding nothing but honesty. "Nothing more. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was necessary."

"Huh? Oh, I know that, Vlad. It's just that all that talk about China and eggrolls has me in the mood for Chinese takeout. I was just figuring out where we should order from later. I mean, I like the cheap stuff, but I know you'll probably want to order from some five-star restaurant that doesn't even make shrimp toast and gives you gold-plated chopsticks or something."

Chuckling at the response, blue eyes widen in surprise. Due to many factors, Danny is rather mature for his age, however he still acts like the young man he is. Something the elder ghost truly treasures.

"Daniel, promise me that you will never change."

"Same to you, Fruit Loop."

The man is surprised when Danny returns his earlier gesture and his expensive suit falls through his body and hits the floor. Vlad is overwhelmed by the sudden skin to skin contact as the young phantom presses himself against him.

"I love you, Fruit Loop."

"I love you, Little Badger."

Reaching up to kiss the other ghost, Danny smoothly teleports them to the master bedroom. When their lips part, Vlad is surprised to find himself lying on their bed with the younger ghost straddling his hips.

"You've been practicing your teleportation."

"Yes I have. So, how'd I do?"

"Perfect," compliments Vlad.

"Well, to be honest, it helps when you have just the right motivation."

Smirking at the suggestive tone that leaves the hero, the man's insatiable hands once again trail over the lithe body.

"And you call me the depraved one."

Chuckling at the man's words, Danny is surprised when Vlad rolls them over so that the younger halfa is now on his back. Staring down into powder blue eyes, the man slowly joins their lips together in another slow kiss. Both men taking the time to savor each other before their passion overrides their sense of romance.

**==THE FOLLOWING DAY==**

Sitting in his office, Vlad finishes up some last minute paperwork before his conference with his lawyer. The CEO's fingers deftly sign purchase orders as well as a few new proposals. All in all, the man supposes that the day has been rather productive. And as if on cue, the tone of the intercom interrupts the tranquil silence of the room.

"Excuse the interruption , but you have a visitor here. A Maddie Fenton?"

At the name, Vlad takes a deep breath.

"Send her in."

"But she doesn't have an appointment. And you always say-"

"Elise, it's fine."

Waiting for a few moments, the man stands just as Maddie Fenton strides into his office. Her tense body language letting the mayor know that this is not a social call.

"Vlad, we need to talk."

"Well, I can't say that I wasn't expecting this conversation. Please, have a seat Maddie. Is there anything I can get you?"

Her violet eyes lock on his, wordlessly opting to remain standing and her glare refusing anything the man has to offer. Obliging her, Vlad resumes his seat behind the large desk. His hands folding on top of the smooth, shiny surface.

"This visit is about the relationship between Daniel and myself, I presume?"

"Yes. It is. I came here to talk to you, Vlad. Neither Danny nor Jack are here so we can both be completely honest and upfront. Which is the only way I can even begin to accept the relationship between the two of you."

Not waiting for a response, the permanently-jumpsuit-clad woman continues.

"When I refused your romantic feelings and told you to move on to someone else, I was hoping that you'd at least move outside of my family tree. Danny is my child, my only son. I need you to fully understand that."

Underneath Maddie's anger is an emotion that Vlad can't quite name, but finds himself understanding. He knows that this can't be easy for the woman, and the man can't imagine the guts it took for the concerned mother to come see him.

"I did not intend for this to happen, Maddie. A point that I've made clear to both you and Daniel. Do you honestly think that I have not thought about any of this? About how it can be possibly construed to get involved with the son of the woman I once had romantic feelings for? Give me some credit."

"Knowing you, I know you have," admits the woman, rather begrudgingly. "But, you speak as if I have no reason to be suspicious."

"I never said that. After all, I am what I am. Apparently, Daniel is the only one that seems to fully accept that."

Letting a smirk cross his face at that sentiment, Vlad misses the raised eyebrow on Maddie's face.

"Vlad, Danny is very special-even without his ghost powers. Jack and I have always been proud of him, even before we learned he was single-handedly protecting all of us. It takes an extraordinary person to do all that he does."

"I completely agree with that."

"Good. In that same respect, Danny has more to deal with not only being half-ghost, but being a hero on top of that. That level of stress, on both his mind and body, is not something that either of us can fully understand."

"I agree on that point as well."

"So, I'm asking you, to let Danny go."

"Absolutely not."

Balking at the answer given with not even an iota of hesitation, Maddie finds herself a bit flustered.

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to let Daniel go. I did that once and I **will not **do so again."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a calculating look at the woman standing before him, Vlad folds his hands together and leans backwards.

"What has Daniel told you?"

"Just that you let him make his own choice. That you broke up and got back together."

"Exactly. I let him go, as he asked of me. He was free to do as he wished, I didn't interfere as much as it killed me to watch him with others. Danny **chose** to come back to me. He made his decision with the full knowledge that I would not let him go. And, I am a man of my word."

"Why?"

"I love Daniel. It is that simple, Maddie. That love has enabled me to do things that not even I knew I was capable of. It is quite amazing actually."

At the statement, violet eyes fully scan the man before her. He shows no sign that he is intimidated. In fact, intense cobalt eyes stare fearlessly back into the gaze that in part made Maddie such a feared ghost hunter.

"You are a dangerous man, Vlad."

"Well, I've never denied that."

"So, tell me, how am I supposed to trust you with my son?"

"I suppose I can't make you trust me, Maddie. However, you can trust that I will do everything in my power to keep Daniel happy. You can trust that I will never do anything to hurt him or let him be hurt by anyone else. And you can trust that anyone naïve enough to try and take him from me without either of our consent will personally become acquainted with the unforgiving sides of my personality. You may never be able to trust me, and I both understand and respect that. But to be perfectly honest, Maddie, I am not sitting here asking you to forget the past. I simply ask that you to take my actions now into consideration. However, regardless of your decision, you should know that your opinion of me will not stop my feelings for Daniel."

"I told Danny that I'd give you two a chance. And I am doing this for my son, because, for reasons I will never even attempt to understand, you make him happy. What kind of mother would I be to deny that?"

Leaving the rhetorical question to float in the air, Mrs. Fenton takes a seat in the chair before the massive wood desk.

"You raised an amazing person, Maddie. You should trust him more. Do you really think he would tolerate me if I didn't constantly have his best interest in mind?"

"No, I don't," replies the auburn-haired woman with a small smile. "However, I'm beginning to get very tired of everyone implying that I should stop caring so much about Danny. After all, I am still his mother, even if he is a superhero."

"No one is saying that. At least, I'm not. Personally, I wish more people would look after him. I don't like him in danger any more than you do, Maddie. However, instead of restricting him, I use all in my power to train him. To make sure that he can defend himself from the dangers both in and out of the Ghost Zone."

"You can say and promise all you want Vlad. But at the end of the day, I don't think that you put Danny before yourself. I'm not even sure if you're capable of that level of selflessness. It is going to take me a long time to fully trust you with my son, Vlad. I'm sorry, but that is all there is to it."

Watching the woman stand and leave, Vlad turns around in his chair. His cobalt eyes watching the setting sun over Amity Park. After a good minute or two in thought, the man gets up with a fluidity that almost defies his age. He gathers his coat and briefcase before walking towards the door. Stopping at the receptionist desk, he startles the woman who quickly moves to hide the romance novel she had been reading.

"Yes, Mr. Masters? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I am going home for the day, Elise. Reschedule my meeting with my lawyer, and assure him that I'll call his offices tomorrow. After that is done, you may leave as well."

"Alright, sir. Have a good night."

With a nod of acknowledgement to the blonde woman, he briskly makes his way to his car and back to his home.

Upon entering his shared bedroom, deep blue eyes immediately spot Danny in the process of changing into his night clothes-a t-shirt and baggy lounge pants that practically hang off of his slim hips. Admittedly, it is a very welcoming sight to the tired businessman.

"Vlad? You're home early."

"It's been a long day," replies the man as he changes into his own night clothes. "I simply wish to go to bed and start fresh tomorrow."

"Same here," informs Danny as he stretches, missing the appreciative look the tired man is giving him. "I guess it's going to be a early night for both of us."

Vlad smiles fondly as he watches Danny scramble into their large bed, once again amused by his lover's antics. His mind almost forgetting the tense conversation he had with Maddie Fenton. Completely oblivious to the man's thoughts, the younger ghost snuggles into the soft blankets with a content sigh. When he is eventually joined by the elder, Danny isn't surprised when he is gently pulled into the man's arms.

"G'night, Vlad."

"Goodnight, Danny," murmurs Vlad as his hand slowly threads through dark, unruly hair, lulling both hybrids into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning when the silver-haired hybrid wakes up, he is surprised to find that the body, that was practically plastered to his a few hours ago, is gone. Danny occasionally wakes up earlier than the man, which Vlad has always attributed to the phantom's almost unlimited supply of energy. Yet, in the darkness of the very early morning, something seemed a bit off. Looking around, Vlad neither sees nor hears any signs of the other ghost. It takes all of a few seconds for realization to dawn on him as the remains of an unfamiliar Ectoplasm trail lingers in the room.

"Daniel?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but hey, I have to keep your attention somehow right?**

**Next chapter: Vlad is deadset on recovering Danny, while we find out more about the strange ghost attacks and the connection they have to Danny's disappearance.**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**

**P.S. For those of you interested, Nijicon(East Coast yaoi convention) has official dates and location. Please visit the website for details:**

**www nijicon com - (just put periods where the gaps are)**


	5. Mutual Goals

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!

Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it) also a few random OCs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.

As I said before, this story picks up right after the last chapter of Reasons to Object and I will **try** my hardest to update every other week.

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Mutual Goals**

* * *

Waking up in the ghost zone, Danny blinks his eyes from his position on the floor. Sleep lingers in his system, despite the overwhelming sense that all is not as it should be. Pale-blue eyes take in his new, yet all-too-familiar surroundings, as a sighs leaves his lips. After all, the green and purple-hued structure(presumedly located somewhere in the Ghost Zone) is not the one the phantom wants.

Getting up, the ghost hero is more annoyed than surprised that he is trapped in a prison of a dilapidated castle. A stale air hangs in the eerie stronghold despite the huge chunks of purplish stone missing from the walls. Danny catches a glimpse of the swirling Ectoplasm that makes up the sky, validating that he is in fact in the Ghost Zone. As he approaches the iron bars that are currently keeping him imprisoned, the young hero is not surprised to find them annoyingly sturdy.

"Great, this looks promising," mutters Danny, quickly discovering that he is unable to phase even his hand through the bars.

"Hello Danny Phantom."

At the words, soft-blue eyes immediately shift to vibrant green as the man seamlessly transforms to his alter ego.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

As the phantom makes his demand, his body shifts into one of the many battle stances that Vlad has trained him to assume when threatened. However, Danny's actions only earn a disembodied chuckle that echoes in the remains of the chamber.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I like to know whose ass I'm about to kick. It's common courtesy."

"Amusing. However I assure you that it won't be necessary, Danny," states the voice, its' tone showing no sign of being irritated.

"Really? I fail to see why not. After all, I'm not particularly fond of being abducted."

"Ah, I see your fellow halfa's personality has rubbed off on you a bit. Among _other things_, I'm sure. Plasmius would be pleased."

At the mention of Vlad, Danny's focus increases. Instead of getting angry by the remark, the hero seamlessly shifts his line of questioning. Now, Danny is more interested in finding out this ghost's intentions rather than its' identity.

"You know Plasmius?"

"You could say that. Vlad Masters is a man I like to keep track of."

Danny cringes a bit at the off-handed comment. Then again, not many ghosts know Plasmius' true identity(and for good reason). Covering the slip with a scoff, the young ghost continues his questioning.

"So, you took me to get to him? I gotta say, it's not very original."

"Well, I'm not trying to 'get to him'. If anything, I'm more curious to see what he'll do once I took you. After all, it isn't often another person matters so much to Vlad Masters."

At the rather accurate observation, Danny's eyes widen briefly.

"Why are you so interested in Vlad?"

"To be accurate, I'm interested in both of you."

"_Fine_, why are you so interested in both of us?" questions Danny, his patience starting to wear thin.

"You'll discover that soon enough. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy your stay."

And with that cryptic statement, Danny can tell that he is once again alone.

* * *

==MEANWHILE==

* * *

The study of Vlad Masters has always been a masterpiece of interior design. High ceilings and hardwood floors are off set with plush carpets and a large fireplace that both illuminates and warms the palatial room. The walls are decorated with landscape paintings by the masters and bookcases are full with classic tomes. However, these features are rather difficult to appreciate when their owner is barely in control of his anger. A fact quickly realized by Skulker just after he is summoned to the very chamber.

"Well?"

Vlad's one word question sends an unpleasant chill down the hunter's back. Sighing, the ghost prepares his answer, knowing that it would run the risk of enraging the hybrid ghost even more.

"I have nothing Plasmius."

Intense eyes narrow dangerously at the statement, as Vlad's jaw tenses.

"Skulker, you pride yourself in being the best tracker in the Ghost Zone. So, for once, I expect you to put your claims to good use."

Unable to offer his employer the location of his missing lover, the hunter opts to reveal what he has managed to ascertain about the phantom's abductor.

"Plasmius, whoever took the whelp, must be strong. This creature took the whelp single-handedly and hid their signature so that not even I can track it. There is only a handful of ghosts that are that powerful. One of them is locked in his tomb and another is in this room."

"I surmised that much already, Skulker. Anything else?"

Skulker looks over to see that his employer's eyes are a blood red, despite him still being in his human form and the unnerving calm in his voice.

"You don't seem as angry as I thought you'd be, Plasmius. I figured that you'd be tearing apart the Ghost Zone looking for the whelp by now."

At the question, the man slowly smiles. However, this smile only increases the ghost's sense of dread.

"I am past anger, my friend, I am _livid_. My ghost half has been restless since Daniel's disappearance," begins the man, his hand gripping the chair before him in a vice. "Decimating the entire Ghost Zone will not help Daniel, even if it would temporarily assuage my darker desires. I am saving my rage for when I find whomever is responsible."

Methodically removing his tense fingers from the chair, Vlad turns to study a painting on the wall. His crimson-hued eyes are clearly not focused on the piece of art as he takes a deep breath. Skulker watches all this with a sense of fear that he has never felt before.

"Now, go do what I contract you to do. I want a report sent on the hour, every hour."

Taking the hint, the hunter leaves, eager to put distance between himself and his employer. The second that Skulker disappears, the charged silence of the room is interrupted by the vibration of Danny's cell phone. Picking it up, Vlad is not surprised to see the name on the Caller ID.

"Hello, Samantha," answers Vlad, his voice detached.

"Vlad?

"Yes, Miss Manson?"

"Well at least I'm getting an answer, sorry for calling so late though," the girl so relieved that she ignores the use of her full, given name. "Can I talk to Danny, or are you two _busy_?"

At the mention of the missing halfa, Vlad subconsciously clenches his free hand into a fist. It takes a moment to force his digits to relax before he answers the young woman's question.

"Daniel is not here."

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind me asking, if he's not with you then where is he? I know it's the weekend and all, but it's almost four in the morn-."

"I do not know. Daniel has been abducted."

"Wait, **WHAT?! What happened?!**"

Without missing a beat, Vlad summarizes the events of the last hour or so, including his conversation with Skulker, to the young woman. The man isn't normally so forthcoming with information, but it does feel a bit cathartic to unload his frustrations. Sam, to her credit, takes all the information in stride. Then again, she knows that anything else would further agitate the other hybrid ghost in her life. When Vlad finishes, Sam can only think of one thing to say.

"You must be worried sick."

"Yes, I am," admits the man with a sigh. "However my worry and concern won't bring Daniel back. He is more than capable of defending himself, I made sure of it in case of events exactly like this one. And, I trust he will find a way to keep himself safe, wherever he may be."

At his words, Sam knows that there is truth to them. In the last few years, both she and Tucker had noticed that Danny returned from his paranormal battles with less and less bruises. Injuries have become so rare that Sam had to officially retire her first-aid kit that she kept for emergencies. And there is no doubt in her mind that it is a direct result of a certain billionaire's influence.

"But still, Danny's parents are going to be worried sick."

"Yes, I am aware of that Miss Manson. That is why I am gathering all the information I can before delivering them this news. I need to be able to answer all of their questions."

Unsure how to interpret the man's odd tone, Sam clears her throat.

"Okay. Well, Tucker and I will head over to the Fentons, but you better have a plan. I personally don't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Mrs. Fenton, and I'm not even a half-ghost."

The billionaire sighs at the comment, already not looking forward to the upcoming conversation, but agrees nonetheless.

"I will meet both you and Mr. Foley at the Fenton's in fifteen minutes with a plan to return Daniel home."

* * *

==EXACTLY FOURTEEN MINUTES LATER==

* * *

"It's the middle of the night," yawns a tired Jazz. "Why are we up again?"

In the Fenton's living room sit Jack, Maddie, and Jazz(the therapist in town for a local seminar on youth psychology) in their nightclothes. The three had been woken up rather suddenly from their beds by an urgent phone call from Sam. The aforementioned woman is at the moment standing before the Fentons with a half-asleep Tucker Foley beside her. The two young adults attempting to do their best to explain the rather late social call without giving too much away.

"I promise it's important, Jazz," Sam offers as she nervously wrings her hands. "We just have to wait until Vlad gets here."

As if on cue, a knock is heard on the Fenton's door. Opening it, Jack lets in Vlad Masters - who, despite the late hour, is impeccably dressed. Although, his tired and rather dour facial expression better reveals his state of mind.

"Vladdie, come in. You don't look so good, buddy. What's wrong?"

Walking into the house, Vlad takes a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down, Jack. Unfortunately, I do not have good news to share with you."

"Oh my god, is this about Danny?!"

At Maddie's accurate guess, the silver-haired man nods.

"Yes. Shortly after two this morning, Danny was kidnapped from our home by a ghost."

At the revelation, there is a myriad of reactions. Sam and Tucker are the calmest, as they are already aware of the situation. Jazz's violet eyes widen with a shocked gasp as Jack's expression becomes blank. However, Maddie Fenton goes through the most dramatic transformation. At first, her violet eyes widen as a look of horror crosses her face. Then, as she focuses her attention on Vlad, Maddie's shocked features morph into anger.

"You _lost_ my son?"

At the dangerous tone in the woman's voice, everyone in the room is silent as they search for a way to diffuse the maternal rage.

"Mom," begins Jazz, her tone professionally calm and even. "You can't blame Vlad for this. Danny was kidnapped by a ghost."

"Jasmine, if your mother wishes to blame me, that is fine," replies Vlad, not at all intimidated by the look Maddie is giving him. "However, blaming me will not get Daniel back any sooner and I prefer not to waste time. The only reason why I am not out searching for Daniel myself, is to appraise you all of the current situation. And that is only because you all care for Daniel as well. Now that you've all been informed, I am going to the Ghost Zone. That is unless you wish to waste more time arguing, Maddie?"

At the man's statement, intense cobalt eyes meet a hardened violet gaze. No one interferes as the two wordlessly challenge one another. Eventually, a resigning sigh escapes Maddie's lips as her anger subsides and she realizes the logic of Vlad's words.

"You're right, Vlad. Finding Danny is our priority right now," states Maddie, surprising those around her. "So, if you are planning to go into the Ghost Zone, I assume you know where Danny is?"

"At the moment, all I know for certain is that he has been taken by a powerful ghost. One that can slip through my security systems, especially the Ecto ones. I may not know exactly who took him, but I've never had a problem picking out Daniel's Ecto trail. Once in the Ghost Zone, I'll simply follow it."

At the mention of ghost tracking, both Maddie and Jack switch from concerned parents to the experienced ghost specialists that they are.

"How can you be so sure of that, Vlad?" inquires Maddie with a disbelieving expression. "Individual ghost trails are extremely hard to track, even the most sensitive equipment has troub-"

"It's because Vladdie's a ghost hybrid, too, right?"

At the comment, Vlad looks to Jack Fenton, genuinely shocked(As well as the other occupants of the room). However, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker seem to be watching Maddie's reaction to this news rather than staring at Vlad.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" asks the woman as she looks to her husband with a confused expression.

"Vladdie's a hybrid. He has been ever since that horrible accident with the first ghost portal back in college."

The room is unnaturally silent at Jack's explanation, everyone watching the now-exposed halfa. Vlad recovers from his shock slowly and turns to face his old friend.

"How did you know that, Jack?"

"It clicked after Danny told us how he got his ghost powers. Not to mention, it did explain your time in all those hospitals. You're the Wisconsin ghost, right?"

The forgotten moniker puts a fleeting smile on the silver-haired man's face.

"Yes, however I go by the name Plasmius. Why haven't you confronted me before now?"

"Well, V-man, I figured you had your reasons for doing what you did. And I can understand why you'd be angry with me. But, I still consider myself your friend, so I figured you'd just tell me in your own time."

"After I retrieve Daniel, it seems that you and I have a lot to talk about, Jack," suggests Vlad with a small smirk.

"Anytime V-man."

As the college friends shake hands on that promise, Maddie seems to snap out of her shocked trance.

"You're Plasmius?! But, you're Danny's enemy! You hurt him-"

"Madeline, in the past, I was Daniel's enemy and I have caused him injury," begins the villian, briefly pausing to collect his thoughts. "However, now, your son controls me and all that I am. My wealth, my power, my influence and all my Ecto abilities are dedicated to keeping him safe and making him happy. Now, if you excuse me, Daniel is waiting for me."

The intensity in the man's words mange to render everyone speechless as he heads down to the Fenton's lab. However, Maddie's violet eyes soften a fraction as they regard Vlad in a completely different light.

Once in the basement laboratory of FentonWorks, Vlad seamlessly merges into his alter ego. It is just before he is about to phase through the portal when the sound of the basement door captures his attention.

"Vlad, wait."

Looking up, crimson eyes look up to see Maddie coming down the stairs.

"Maddie, we can talk after I retrieve Dan-"

"I'm sorry about what I said, before. It's becoming increasingly obvious that you care about Danny. You wouldn't be doing all of this if you didn't."

The vampiric ghost is momentarily stunned as he processes the apology he hadn't expected. Clearing his throat, he offers Maddie an understanding smile.

"Maddie, it's alright. I've known you long enough to know that you meant what you said. You are Daniel's mother, it is your job to protect him from what you think will hurt him. And as I said in our last private conversation, I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"Danny said that he loves you, Vlad," begins the auburn woman, the words obviously still strange to her ears. "And when I envisioned the person that my son would fall in love with, I didn't envision you. Then again, up until a few years ago, I envisioned some one else altogether."

Both Maddie and Vlad share a smile at that.

"However, I always knew that it would be someone special. And someone that would know exactly how lucky they are to have Danny in their life. It seems to me that you, in your own eccentric way, meet that criteria."

"I don't know what to say to that, Maddie."

"Bring my son back and afterwards, we'll figure the rest out."

"We'll bring back Danny, Mrs. Fenton. Don't worry about it!"

The two adults look up just in time to see Sam and Tucker fly down the stairs head towards the Spectral Speeder. Quickly gathering some supplies, Danny's best friends prepare to follow Vlad into the swirling vortex of the Ghost Zone.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Maddie walks over and presses the button that opens the portal. Almost immediately, the lab is bathed in the eerie green glow of the Ghost Zone. Standing aside, she gives them all a supportive smile.

"Good luck."

Vlad passes through first, followed by the Spectral Speeder driven by Tucker. Busy following them with her eyes, Maddie almost misses the arrival of her husband and daughter as they join her.

"Vladdie will bring Danny home. I'm sure of it."

At the words of comfort, Maddie relaxes into her husband's embrace. Sparing a look beside her, the violet-eyed woman considers Jazz's lack of surprise during the entire discussion.

"Jazz," begins Maddie, a pensive expression joining the worry on her face, "Why didn't you ever tell us that Danny was dating Vlad?"

Not at all surprised by her mother's insight, Jazz offers a small smile.

"That was Danny's decision. But it's not like he told me either, I just happened to figure it out. Although their past relationship became fairly clear once Vlad introduced Charlotte as his fiancée. I mean, it was a pretty classic ruse to inspire jealousy in Danny. Which as we all can see, worked rather well."

Sensing the displeasure that her mother seems to have over the idea of Vlad misleading Danny, Jazz continues.

"Mom, Dad, it may be a bit hard to believe, but those two are crazy about each other, they always have been if you think about it. Danny is ridiculously stubborn while Vlad is relentlessly persistent, yet they are equally passionate when it comes to the things they care about. So, if you two want to stay on either of their good sides, you are both going to have to find a way to fully accept Vlad and Danny's relationship. Because I can pretty much guarantee that those two aren't separating any time soon."

At their daughter's professional opinion, Maddie and Jack smile to themselves. However, a mischievous glimmer(not unlike the ones that Danny has from time to time) crosses Maddie's eyes.

"I know that, Jazz. However, just because I'm starting to accept Vlad doesn't mean that I can't give him a hard time from time to time," replies the woman with a growing smirk. "After all, I'm pretty much his mother-in-law, now."

And with that, the three Fentons make their way back upstairs to await the return of their youngest member.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**So, looks like Vlad and co. are hot on the trail of the kidnapped Danny(Heads up, this is the second to last chapter). **

**Next chapter, we finally find out the identity of Danny's kidnapper as well as his intentions. Next chapter is also shaping up to be a long one. It was one of the first I wrote for this story so it shouldn't take as long as previous ones to post.**

**Later Days!**

**Renka**

**P.S. Sorry about the delay again, I spent most of my free time working on my entry for the Amazon Breakthrough Novel Award 2013. Wish me luck!**


	6. Reunited

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it) This chapter is a little citrusy, though. Nothing graphic, but the implications are there. Also, there is some bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

***This story picks up right after the last chapter of ****_Reasons to Object_****. **

**BTW, this is a 5,000+ word chapter, the longest so far!**

****PART ONE OF A DOUBLE UPDATE!****

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - REUNITED**

* * *

The search party for Danny, led by Plasmius, makes it way through the Ghost Zone in weighted silence. Coasting by familiar landmarks of the eerie dimension, Sam and Tucker decide to pass the time with conversation.

"Gotta tell ya Sam, I never thought we'd be following Vlad around the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, but he's our best chance of finding Danny," comments Sam as her violet eyes flick over the controls of the Speeder. "The scanners have been programmed to lock onto Danny's spectral trail but they're still having trouble getting a solid reading."

"Not to be a buzz kill or anything, but how exactly does Vlad know that Danny is this way? There's nothing out here but open, creepy terrain. How do we even know we're on the right path?"

Suddenly, blocking their path is an army of ghosts. Their translucent numbers seem to increase with every second as the Speeder comes to a stop.

"Does that answer your questions, Tucker?"

As she speaks, the dark-haired woman fires up the weapons on the Spectral Speeder. Tucker then begins the sequences to activate the defense system. It doesn't take long until the entire sky is filled with the menacing specters. However, before they fire a single shot, both teens are surprised when Plasmius appears behind them.

"Vlad? What're you doing in here?"

"We are going to continue our search for Daniel while my clones handle these irritations."

Turning their attention back to the army of ghosts, Sam and Tucker are surprised to see multiple clones of Vlad fighting off their attackers. The team of clones make quick work of the specters, their numbers rapidly depleting in the face of an already aggravated high-level ghost.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, isn't it hard to maintain so many clones and have them fight?" observes Tucker, his eyes glued to the incredible show of the elder hybrid's powers.

"It isn't once you get the hang of it," Vlad replies, the bulk of his attention clearly elsewhere. "Then again, these ghosts are nothing but distractions-sent to gather information, not last in a fight. Their presence proves that whomever has Daniel already knows that we are coming. I'm sure more of them will be on their way to replace the ones that have already fallen."

More impressed with the hybrid standing behind them than they'd each like to admit, Sam and Tucker share a look.

"Now, I'm picking up Daniel in that direction," continues Vlad, either ignoring or not caring to acknowledge their awestruck expressions. "If you would, Miss Manson."

"It's Sam. And let's go."

Turning the Spectral Speeder in the direction that Vlad has shown her, Sam takes them further into the inky darkness of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

==MEANWHILE==

* * *

"Well, I guess digging out is not an option," growls out Danny, his hands covered in the purple-hued dirt around his cell. Turning his hands intangible, he watches the dirt fall to the ground.

Peering through one of the holes in the walls, Danny quickly notices the increase of ghosts. Almost in waves, the amorphous specters speed past his temporary prison. Recognizing them as the same ghosts that have been relentlessly attacking him lately makes the hero curse under his breath.

"Great, even if I manage to get out of here, I have to deal with them."

"I have to hand it to you, Danny. Your persistence to escape is admirable."

Turning around, Danny is surprised by the sudden reappearance of his captor.

"How long are you going to keep me here, anyway?"

"As long as needed. Although, calculating Vlad's impatience, I'm sure it won't be much longer. I'll just have to fortifying defenses again. After all, I can't make it too easy for him."

"Who are you?!"

Stepping out of the shadows, Danny's kidnapper removes his hood. Glowing green eyes widen as pure shock settles on the ghost hero's face.

"Hello Danny Phantom."

"Clockwork?! What are you doing here?"

"I am your guardian, it would be odd if I didn't make an appearance from time to time," comments the ancient ghost with a wry smile. "Especially during such a momentous occasion."

"Momentous?"

At the young ghost's question, the Master of Time seamlessly shifts to his younger form.

"Yes, your graduation as to say. You have reigned in your powers and are fully able to control them. Congratulations."

The droll comment earns Clockwork a small smirk from the imprisoned phantom.

"I hate that I can never tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"What reason would I have to ever be sarcastic, Danny?"

"Well, I'm assuming that this is all some elaborate way to demonstrate that being with Vlad is wrong for my future. So, go ahead get on with it, tell me how being around him will divert me to the alternate timeline or something. Even when Vlad is the reason why I have any control over my powers in the first place."

"I never said that," Clockwork remarks.

"You didn't have to."

The ancient specter is surprised to observe the traces of hurt on the halfa's face. With a sigh, Clockwork switches to his elder form to deliver his advice.

"I do not know what others have said about your relationship, but I actually think you and Plasmius are a good match."

"Wait, what?"

"Whether you are fully aware of it or not, you and Vlad are linked together. As the only half-human and half-ghost hybrids, you two always will be connected. However, your personalities connect you each other as well. Your heroic influence tempers Vlad's more destructive tendencies while he pushes you to reach your full potential. That seems like good-enough reasons to continue your relationship. And besides, from what I've observed, the two of you are more-than aware of how _compatible_ you are."

Looking to the young hybrid, Clockwork is surprised to find wide green eyes staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, please don't tell me you've been watching the two of us when we were . . . _you know_."

"I glimpse at many things, Daniel. That is my purpose. Time is a constant flow of events and possibilities. I don't linger more than a moment on the non-particular events."

After the explanation, the ambiguous ghost is surprised to see a look of amused confusion on Danny's face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that this is the most direct conversation that we've ever had."

The constantly-morphing ghost transforms back to his adult form just as the traces of a smirk form on his face.

"Thanks, Clockwork."

"For?"

"Everything. Even the stuff you deny doing."

The two ghosts share a smile at that.

"Did you really have to kidnap me though?"

"Well, Daniel, it's easy to say you love someone. It's quite different when you must prove it. I am testing Vlad, mostly to see how far he will come to find you. And admittedly, partly for my own amusement."

"You think he won't come for me?"

"Do you?"

"He will, if he isn't already," Danny states confidently, the younger ghost leaning against the bars of his cell. "Vlad can be pretty relentless when he puts his mind to it."

"True."

"So, was this all some sort of plan to see if Vlad is good or something?"

"Your other half isn't what one normally qualifies as good or evil. To be accurate, Vlad Masters is indifferent and, in being so, does what is in his own best interest. However, with the right influence, that changes from time to time. You and Vlad both have the ability to do amazing things. That is the advantage of being a halfa, you both have the benefits of being human and a ghost. Neither of you were supposed to become what you are, but I was curious to see what would come of it. So, against my better judgment, I choose not to correct the incidents that resulted in both of you gaining your powers. I must also take the responsibility to make sure that the two of you don't cause havoc. And in my observations, it is better for you and Vlad to be lovers instead of adversaries-well, less volatile at least."

The comment surprises Danny, but he chooses to accept it for what it is-an approval.

"It's nice to have someone just accept me with Vlad. Everyone else seems to just flip out."

"Well I am the Master of Time, Danny. I've seen far more shocking things in my years than your relationship with your former archenemy."

Smirking at the dose of perspective, a quirk of his lips lightens the hero's face.

"So, does that mean you're going to let me out of here?"

"You are now a fully-mature ghost Danny Phantom, I'm sure you can figure it out. Give my regards to Plasmius."

With a smirk, the manipulator of time fades away, leaving Danny once again by himself.

"Alright first things first, I'm breaking out of this place. Vlad's probably freaking out."

With that determination, the ghost hero doubles his efforts to escape. However, the walls of the prison are just as indestructible as they were when he first tried to escape. No matter what attack Danny tries, the stones walls simply absorb the energy.

"Fuck! What the hell did Clockwork make these walls out of, _Adamantium_?"

Taking a break to rest, green eyes study the shifting energy around him. Remembering something, the phantom tentatively puts a hand to the wall. Vlad often prattled on and on about the Ghost Zone and it's qualities. And though most times Danny didn't pay particular attention, he recalled something from one of their conversations in Vlad's lab. The elder had said that the Ghost Zone wasn't tangible like Earth was. Like it's residents, the entire dimension was formed from the various concentrations of spectral energy. Buildings, for instance, are like super-concentrated masses of ectoplasm. They are denser, but they possess the same basic qualities common to all ghosts.

Following this train of thought, Danny decides to try something. Concentrating, the young ghost tries to find the flow of energy that made up the structure of the building. It takes quite longer than he expects, but after a while something clicks. He can feel the pulse of energy that controls the building that he is imprisoned in.

However, he is dismayed to learn that the flow of energy way too powerful of a frequency for one ghost to disrupt, especially a tired one.

Annoyed by the unexpected roadblock in the formation of his escape plan, Danny leans against the wall and sinks to the ground. The cold of the room permeating the thin material of his jumpsuit.

Tilting his head back, the spectral hero tries to come up with another plan. And, after a few moments of thought, it hits him-Danny doesn't have to destroy the building, just manipulate it.

Placing his hands back on the wall, the hero focuses once again to attune himself to the flow of energy. Finding it easier this time around, he then focuses on changing the massive flow of direction instead of disrupting it altogether. The task isn't impossible, but it is far from an easy one. Focusing on one spot, about the size of a quarter, Danny redirects the flow of energy. Getting the hang of it, he then concentrates to form a hole in the wall. It takes a few minutes, but he can see out of the small hole. The swirling green atmosphere has never been a more welcome sight. Internally congratulating himself, the phantom then focuses on making that hole bigger. Gradually the quarter-size hole enlarges to the size of a baseball, then the size of a plate, until finally it is just large enough for Danny to squeeze through.

Not sure what will happen if he breaks the connection, the ghost keeps his hands on the wall, focusing on his hold on the flow of energy. His legs melt into his ghostly tail to make the escape easier. Once his hips have cleared the hole he quickly flies out of the hole before it collapses, the flow of the building returning to normal.

"Yes!"

Quickly flying out of his prison, Danny flies across the otherworldly landscape. Noticing the complete lack of the army of ghost he watched pass his cell, he looks all across the eerie sky. But not one to question the upturn in his luck, Danny only increases his speed. He sporadically looks behind himself to make sure that he won't be taken by surprise by any other inhabitants of the Ghost Zone. So caught up in his hasty escape, the young ghost is shocked when he suddenly bumps right into a firm, yet familiar chest.

"Daniel?"

"Vlad?!"

Looking up into the glowing red of Plasmius's eyes, a wide grin comes over the younger's face. His arms immediately wrap around the man in a tight hug. His ghostly tail wrapping itself around Vlad's waist, a loving gesture. Returning the embrace, strong arms encircle the slim body.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see you, Fruit Loop."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Little Badger."

Busy embracing the other hybrid, Danny completely misses his friends as they approach them.

"Ehem?"

Hearing the familiar voice through the speakers of the Spectral Speeder, green eyes snap open. Seeing his two best friends waving from the vehicle, Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here?" asks Danny, though he hasn't moved an inch away from Plasmius.

"You know, same as usual. Saving your ass."

"Although, it looks like someone else has that area covered, Sam."

Laughing at his own joke, Tucker is blindsided when the woman slaps him upside his head.

"Be serious _for once_, Tucker."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt," begins Danny with a smile, "But what happened to all the ghosts that were out here? I saw thousands of them pass by earlier."

"My clones took care of it," informs Vlad.

Pulling back a bit from the man, Danny looks Vlad in the eye.

"They did?"

"They were in my way," replies Plasmius, his face stern as he speaks. Lifting a hand, black-gloved fingers reverently run through the white hair atop Danny's head.

Staring at the man, green eyes don't leave Vlad's face as he speaks to Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, could you give us a second?" asks the younger halfa, his own hands sliding up the strong chest that he's pressed against.

"Uh, yeah, we'll start heading back to Fenton Works," replies Sam through the speaker.

The second they turn the Spectral Speeder around, Danny's lips immediately descend on Vlad's. For a moment, the man is completely thrown for a loop, but then returns the kiss just as passionately. A groan leaves his throat as the tail of the younger ghost starts to trail affectionately all over his body.

"Only you can make an act of excessive violence seem like a romantic gesture, Vlad. Thank you for that by the way."

"You are always welcome."

Smirking at that, Danny leans in to whisper into the man's ear.

"Tonight, I'm all yours, I don't even care if the entire Ghost Zone descends on the White House."

At the declaration, Vlad's eyebrow rises as a small chuckle escapes his throat.

"That, is probably the most tempting thing you've ever said to me, Daniel."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

==LATER THAT EVENING==

* * *

In their shared bed, Danny rests on the chest of Vlad Masters. His ear pressed again the warm skin as he listens to the steady heartbeat. With a content smile, he tilts his head up to lock his pale-blue eyes with lidded cobalt ones.

"Vlad?"

" . . . Mmm?"

"Are you still conscious?" asks the hero, he cheekiness fully discernable in his voice.

"Barely, you were quite enthusiastic tonight."

"Did I wear you out?" questions Danny, poking the man in the cheek.

"In a way," replies Vlad as he captures the offending digit. "The past twenty four hours have been quite hectic."

"You were really worried about me, huh?"

"Daniel, I think the answer to that question is more than obvious."

"Yeah, when a guy destroys an army of ghosts for you, you kinda get the message."

"Even if it was some test by Clockwork?" Vlad questions, his tone implying that he is still annoyed with the ancient ghost.

"Yes. Besides you passed with flying colors, so just let it go. I'm safe and sound, I don't know why are you still angry about it."

Danny moves his sheet-covered body so that he is perched on top of Vlad, as the man grumbles. Comfortably straddling his waist, the young ghost seems very at home. A fact not missed, and entirely appreciated, by Vlad. He takes the smaller hand, gaining the younger specter's attention.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"I've come to the decision that while our cohabitation has many perks and advantages, alone it is an insufficient solution to our problem."

"We have a problem?" Danny inquires, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, our relationship is still on unstable ground. While you and I, among a select others, acknowledge it, many others won't. I want to make sure that we are strong before complete strangers attempt to dissect us."

"So, what are you proposing?"

"A public declaration that we are in a committed romantic relationship followed by the legal paperwork that backs up our claim to each other. I have already had the papers drawn up by my attorney."

From his position above the rather ambiguous man, Danny studies Vlad's serious expression. His soft blue eyes finding traces of vulnerability in the elder's face as he ascertains the true meaning of the proposal.

" . . . Is this your way of asking me to marry you, Vlad?"

"Yes, well in the eyes of the law at least. I'm not very religious, but we can also join together in that institution if you like."

Leaning down, Danny kisses the man passionately as his hands hold the man's head in place. The younger ghost's lips give everything he can muster while remaining playful. Pulling back slightly, a huge smile is present on the hero's face.

"So, was that a yes, Daniel?"

"That's a maybe."

"_That_ was a _maybe_?"

Laughing at Vlad's reaction, Danny's eyes become mischievous.

"It might turn into a 'yes', when I get a _real, straightforward_ proposal."

Smirking at the only person able to manipulate Vladimir Masters to do whatever he wants, the man sits up, bring Danny with him. Once he has settled them comfortably against the headboard of their bed, Vlad clears his throat. Locking his cobalt gaze with a sky-blue one, he begins.

"Daniel Fenton,"

"Yes?" replies Danny, as if he is completely unaware of the question to be asked of him.

"Will you marry me?"

Leaning in, Danny once again passionately kisses the man he is straddled upon. However this time, his lips move slowly over Vlad's. The lingering touches are just as arousing as his more frenzied ones, if not more so. Knowing the reaction his ministrations will have on Vlad, Danny continues his kiss while using a hand to keep the silver-haired man still. Not allowing Vlad to move, he continues his oral torture. An soft, audible pop is heard as Danny releases his fiancé with a teasing smirk.

"By the way, _that_ is a 'yes', Vladdie."

It actually takes a moment for Vlad to register what Danny is saying as he recovers. Once he does, a genuine smile appears on the elder hybrid's face. He burrows his head into the curve of Danny's shoulder, almost as if he doesn't want the other to see his expression.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" ventures the hero, a worried expression replacing the previously-teasing one.

"I am far more than 'okay', Daniel."

Choosing not to expand on that statement, Vlad starts to kiss the pale skin before him. He smirks as he hears the hitch in Danny's breath as he makes his way slowly along the expanse of skin.

"Hey Vlad?" asks Danny. The young halfa's attention occasionally diverted by the man's large hands wandering over his body.

"Yes, Little Badger?"

"Since I'm agreeing to marry you, I have a request before we go any further."

"Name it."

The phantom raises his gaze to lock with Vlad's. A mixture of desire and determination on Danny's face.

"I want to do it as Danny Phantom and Plasmius."

"You do?" the villain inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that you've never wanted to?" responds the hero as he raises his own eyebrow in question.

"I never said that. However, I thought that we both agreed not to. After all, neither of us would be in the right frame of mind to control our abilities once we get past a certain point. I believe the first time we attempted to do so, that lovely wail of yours destroyed part of the mansion. That was not an easy thing to explain to my staff, or the press, the following morning."

Remembering that night a few years ago, an embarrassed blush manages to cross Danny's face.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be," assures the man with a quick kiss to the hero's lips. "As I told you when it happened, I considered it quite the compliment."

The blush on Danny's cheeks deepens at the implication as Vlad chuckles at the reaction. Clearing his throat, the hero puts on a serious expression, despite his current nudity and disheveled hair.

"Vlad, I still want you as Plasmius. What if a certain someone reversed the polarity of their ghost shield or something, wouldn't that be enough to contain whatever might happen?"

"'Reverse the polarity'? I see, you've been watching those late-night Syfy channel movies again, haven't you?"

To make Vlad return back to the subject, Danny shifts into his clothed ghost form. The elder ghost is instantly captivated by the taunting look on his companion's face. The fully-dressed phantom somehow just as arousing as the nude Danny Fenton that had previously occupied that space. Still straddling the man's hips, the trademark Danny Phantom cheekiness appears on the hero's face.

"So, you up for it, Fruit Loop?"

A familiar smirk on his once-nemesis' lips paired with the sly gleam in the glowing green eyes, intrigues Vlad. And perhaps ignoring his better judgment, he seriously begins to consider Danny's all-too-tempting suggestion.

"C'mon Vlad, you can't tell me that all those times we fought each other, you never thought about having your way with me. All those times you had me pinned down, I bet the thought occurred to you how easy it would have been. To have the 'bane of your existence' at your mercy, and wanting it just as badly? Wouldn't it be fun to do a bit of roleplay?"

"You are not playing fair, Daniel."

"I'm not trying to, Vladimir."

At the use of his full name, the billionaire arches an eyebrow in amusement. His hand raises to gently pet the soft white hair. Danny leans into the attention as he enjoys the long fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be gentle. As you know, in our spectral forms, our aggression can be heightened. "

"And _you know _that I like it when you're aggressive."

"Daniel, you might not enjoy it as much when I can't control it."

Leaning back to stare into cobalt eyes, Danny is shocked to find concern. Softening his expression, the younger ghost smiles.

"Vlad, I know that you're worried that you'll hurt me. But, I love you and I trust you. And because of that, I want to know all of you, including Plasmius. Please?"

The spectral mastermind doesn't know what to say to a statement like that. So, he simply transforms into his alter ego. The blue-hued skin stretches over familiar musculature and inky-black hair replaces silver. Red eyes deepen to crimson as they lower in arousal taking in the willing ghost before him. The vampiric specter smirks as he notices luminescent green orbs make their own appraisal.

"Alright Daniel," concedes Vlad as he reaches over to adjust the Ghost Shield. After pressing a few buttons, the shield is concentrated around their bedroom. "You asked for it."

A pleased grin stretches across the younger ghost's face as he is rolled over onto his back.

"Yes, I did."

Black-gloved fingers quickly find the hidden zipper in the hero's jumpsuit. Pulling it down, he reveals more of his lover's tanned skin while his lips are busy, enjoying the passion from the young hero. As he continues, Plasmius can't help the sense of possession he has for the one beneath him. His kisses trail from soft lips to the newly-exposed throat. A low growl leaves him as his mouth latches on to the side of Danny's neck to give him a mock bite. Lips and teeth work in tandem to bruise the skin just hard enough to leave a mark, even after they change back to their human forms. Once finished, the tips of Plasmius' fangs scrape along sensitive skin and send shivers down the hero's spine.

As he devours the expanse of soft skin, Vlad is not surprised to feel Danny's hands slipping into his own clothing. Slender fingers touch blue-hued skin, seemingly mesmerized by the familiar musculature. Danny uses his legs to bring them closer together, their spectral forms responding to the proximity. Between the two ghosts, they feed off each other's ectoplasmic energy as the individual signatures wrap around both hybrids.

It isn't long before both ghosts are rid of all their clothing. Each halfa reverently reacquainting themselves with the other between lazy kisses.

After spending his time worshipping ever inch of the young ghost, Vlad finally gives into his desires. Glowing green eyes lock onto crimson ones as Vlad satisfies their mutual need. In the midst of their passions, Plasmius doesn't fight it as kisses are suddenly peppered over his face.

". . . Mine."

However, he is surprised to hear that particular word escape Danny's lips. So much so, that he stops his ministrations and looks into the lidded green eyes staring intently at him. When a hand gently cups the side of his face, Vlad's surprise melts into adoration. With a smirk, the elder hybrid leans in and rewards Danny with a lingering kiss. He then resumes his movements with little warning. The responding mewls and breathy moans that pour out of the hero's mouth are more than enough incentive to continue.

"Yes, all yours, Little Badger."

Leaning down, Vlad seals their lips together. Neither ghosts realizing the damage that their unchecked energy is doing to the room around them.

* * *

==ONE WEEK LATER==

* * *

Within the Amity Park Planetarium and Astral Observatory, Danny is sitting at his desk going over another grant proposal he has to submit. Almost ready to pull out his hair, he is more than relieved when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in, it's open."

Looking up, Danny finds himself faced with Randy. The red-head looking like he ran all the way down the hall to see him.

"Hey Randy, something wrong?"

"Danny, what are you doing here! C'mon you have to see this!"

"See what exactly? This isn't another one of your dirty constellations you manipulated out of the virtual star charts is it?"

"Nah, replies the red-head, " Vlad Masters is here! And it looks like the mayor's feeling charitable again. He's donating a crap load of money and a brand new telescope to the observatory."

At the mention of his secret fiancé, Danny sits up to full attention.

"What?! When? Right now?!"

"Yeah, c'mon. He's outside talking to some reporters right now."

Quickly getting up to follow his co-worker, Danny walks down the hall with an odd look. In his head, the assistant astronomer goes over all the recent conversations he's had with Vlad. None of which, he's pretty sure, had involved any sort of "surprise" donations to the observatory.

Once they walk outside, Danny is shocked to see his significant other surrounded by a throng of reporters. Cameras flash around him as he articulately answers their questions. Danny's boss, and Danny's boss' boss stand near him with huge smiles on their faces. Catching his eyes, Vlad gives Danny a quick smile before returning to the press.

"Unfortunately, I have to be going so I will now take any last questions."

At the statement, a reporter from the local news station speaks up.

"Hello, Mayor Masters. Arthur Langley from Channel 6 news. Is there any particular reason you are making such a sizeable, and rather unexpected, donation to the observatory at this time?"

"Well, I suppose I could go into a speech about how important the sciences are," begins Vlad. His composed expression breaks when a warm smile pulls at his lips. "But to be honest, I couldn't think of a better engagement gift to give my husband-to-be. I only hope that he accepts it."

At the announcement, Danny'e eyes widen comically. For a second, there is complete silence as the two halfas lock gazes with each other.

"So Daniel?" begins the elder hybrid, turning to fully face his shocked counterpart. "Do you accept it?"

At the question, Danny is completely speechless as his place beside Randy. So, he does the only thing that he has enough brain function to do. The phantom hero simply nods before he walks right over and kisses Vlad fully on the lips. Neither hybrid paying the slightest iota of attention to the flashing cameras and cacophony of questions from the press around them.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**There is a bit of an epilogue after this, but this story is pretty much over. I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**LATER DAYS,**

**RENKA**


	7. Epilogue

**REASONS TO ACCEPT**

**Summary: Vlad and Danny are quite enjoying the rekindling of their relationship, now they just have to deal with everyone else's reactions to it. The bond between these two hybrids will be tested as it never has been before. SEQUEL TO REASONS TO OBJECT M/M Pompous Pep!**

**Warnings: Uncontrollable moments of fluff(they're gonna come out), slash/dude on dude/yaoi(whatever you want to call it) This chapter is a little citrusy, though. Nothing graphic, but the implications are there. Also, there is some bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and it's characters in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

***This story picks up right after the last chapter of ****_Reasons to Object_****. **

**As promised here is the epilogue!**

****PART TWO OF A DOUBLE UPDATE!****

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

"As many of our viewers know, Mayor Vlad Masters announced his engagement to Daniel Fenton, an astronomer at the Amity Park Observatory earlier this month. With this announcement, he will be both the first openly-gay and first same-sex married mayor in US History. Most residents of Amity Park seem to wishing out mayor well, however many pundits are debating what effect this will have on his political career. Although the real story is that according to our sources, Vlad and Daniel are holding a private ceremony at this very minute! So, the next time we see our mayor, he will be a married man.

Well, we here at Channel 6 News wish both Vlad and Daniel the best of luck in their upcoming nuptials. And judging by their recently-televised kiss, they should be looking forward to a happy and very passionate marriage."

A large groan echoes through the living room as the news story wraps up.

"I can't believe they're still reporting this," states Danny as he turns off the television. "That kiss wasn't a big deal, people kiss all the time."

Sam and Tucker share a knowing look with each other.

"Danny, we both caught that "five-second frencher" that you laid on Vlad for the telescope. People don't kiss _like that _all the time."

"Tch, I'm still on thin ice with my mom about that."

Trying not to laugh at their friend's predicament, Sam and Tucker stand from their seats. The raven-haired woman straightens out her dress(the life-long rebel only wearing it for the occasion) as Tucker stretches.

"Well, you did practically have your tongue down his throat on the 6'o clock news. What did you expect?"

"I always kiss Vlad like that, Sam," states Danny with a smirk, "I can't help it."

"Dude, I'm happy for you two and everything, but seriously, _TMI_."

"Sorry, Tuck."

Jazz comes in, knocking on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but everyone's waiting downstairs. Are you ready, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, Little Brother. I'll see you downstairs."

With an encouraging smile, Jazz turns around and heads back downstairs.

Danny adjusts himself in a form-fitting suit that showed of his lean figure. The charcoal-grey of the jacket and slacks are highlighted by the white shirt and deep blue skinny tie. Danny is much more comfortable wearing jeans and t-shirt(and his white lab coat at work), but he's not complaining. After all, he wouldn't put it past the eccentric billionaire to try to put him in a dress and veil for their wedding. So, after one last once over, the phantom makes his way to the door.

"Oh, before I forget," exclaims Sam reaching behind the couch. "This is for you and Vlad. From me and Tucker."

In her hands is a large gift bag that looks like it came from a very high class store. Staring at it, Danny looks back up at his friends. Both Sam and Tucker are wearing supportive smiles.

"Guys, you didn't have to give us anything."

"Yeah, well, your best friend only gets married once," begins Tucker, "Just promise us that you'll open it once we're gone."

Taking the gift, Danny puts the bag on a nearby table, making a mental note to retrieve it after the wedding.

"Okay. Let's go."

As the trio leave the upstairs room, they share a conversation as they make their way down the main staircase of Vlad and Danny's mansion.

The palatial foyer is decorated like the rest of the first floor of the house-simple, nothing like the elaborate farce that Vlad had set up with Charlotte a few years ago. Bouquets of deep, red roses are placed strategically as the rooms are intimately lit with flickering candles.

Opening the set of heavy double doors that lead into the parlor, Danny is surprised by the lack of hesitation he feels. The romantic atmosphere is reflected in the open space as the heady scent of roses wafts through the room. Awaiting him in the center of the parlor is Vlad, his eyes meeting his the second he enters the room. The officiant that is to marry them stands between him and Danny's family(joined by Sam and Tucker) as well as Charlotte Howard. And with the tell-tale breath that escapes his lips, Danny can feel the presence of a few spectral guests as well.

However, as he walks towards the man to be his husband, his attention focuses on Vlad. The man is wearing a black suit and white dress shirt with a silk, light-blue tie, his grin matching the one on Danny's face. Taking the hand offered to him, both hybrid ghosts turn to the officiant, ready to bind themselves together in the eyes of the law. As the ceremony begins, their guests listen intently, bearing witness to the union between the former arch-nemeses.

Although, neither Vlad nor Danny are paying that much attention to the people around them. Each ghost are secretly sending out comforting pulses of their energy towards each other as they exchange knowing glances and smirks. Once the vows and tasteful wedding bands have been exchanged, Vlad leans down to kiss his new spouse to the applause of their guests. Kissing the man before his friends and family, Danny can't believe he ever hid this relationship. He is happy with Vlad and he should be able to share that with the world just like any other couple. Parting, the two are then crowded by their guests and witnesses(Danny happily surprised to see his mother and Vlad share a quick hug) before heading to the dining room for a decadent wedding feast.

* * *

==LATER THAT NIGHT==

* * *

"I can't believe that Sam and Tucker did this." announces Danny from his seat on the bed. His suit jacket and dress shoes long gone as tie hangs loosely around his neck.

"What did they do?"

The man speaks from the bathroom, removing his own tie and suit jacket.

"They gave us a wedding gift."

"That doesn't seem like a punishable offense, Daniel. What did your friends give us?"

"Matching bathrobes," states Danny, his tone disbelieving. He stands up to meet the silver-haired man. "They even got them monogrammed with our initials. I thought they were joking when they said that . . "

Taking the bag from his husband(who appears to be lost in his thoughts), Vlad investigates the gift further. He pulls out two very lush champagne-toned robes that feel almost like butter. On each robe, right on the panel that folds over the heart, are their initials embroidered in gold thread-an ornate "D" on one robe and an ornate "V" on the other.

"Well, Daniel, it seems there is more to their gift," comments Vlad, after he removes the robes from the gift bag.

"There is?"

Turning his attention back to his husband, Danny watches as Vlad digs further into the superfluous amounts of tissue paper.

"It appears that Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson were considerate enough to include a set of matching towels," announces Vlad, pulling out the items with a humorous chuckle.

"I'm _so_ going to kill my best friends," Danny mutters.

"There's no use getting upset about it, Little Badger. Instead, let's make good use of them. After all, it's not like either of us are going to be clothed for much longer anyway."

At the hidden warning, Danny is once-again completely unprepared as the rest of his clothing simply turns intangible and falls through his body. The custom suit that had been tailored to his exact body measurements is now only a puddle of cloth on the floor. Sky-blue eyes widen in shock as his lean body is on full display for the man staring at him. The man in question simply smirks at his handiwork as he takes a seat on the edge of their bed.

"Vladimir," begins the phantom as he slowly approaches his husband. "Since when have you been able to turn things, specifically my clothing, intangible _without_ touching them?"

At first, the only answer Danny receives is a self-satisfied grin as deep-blue eyes darken even more. It isn't until pale blue eyes begin to narrow that the hero receives an answer.

"Normally, Daniel, I would be more than intimidated by that beautiful glare of yours. And if I were capable of it, I would even offer you a sincere apology," begins Vlad, his gaze wandering over the body before him. "However, considering that the only thing you are wearing at the moment is your wedding band, it makes it _very_ hard for me to feel sorry about your current state of undress."

Catching onto the double meaning of the man's words, Danny rolls his eyes. He grabs one of the discarded robes and hastily ties it around his body.

"Great, I'm married to a pervert."

At his close proximity, Vlad reaches out a hand, diving into the folds of the luxurious fabric. Long fingers then start to run along the tantalizing yet subtle curve of Danny's hip. The weight of the man's wedding band, cool metal against the warm skin, forces a gasp from the young phantom's lips. The breathy sound only makes Vlad's lascivious grin grow wider.

"I hope you aren't waiting for me to deny that claim," comments the villain. "After all Daniel, I'd have to be completely dead to not want to ravish you at every opportunity."

Whatever reply that the phantom had to that statement is cut off as Vlad coaxes him into his embrace with a deep kiss. As strong arms encircle around his waist, Danny makes a mental note to discuss with his husband when and, perhaps more importantly, when _not_ to phase his clothing off without his permission.

But at the moment, the raven-haired halfa decides to humor the man and let him do whatever he pleases with his body. Especially when he is suddenly pressed tightly against the warmth of Vlad's now-exposed chest.

After all, it is their honeymoon.

And, to be fair, it's not as if Danny doesn't have a few _spectral_ surprises of his own to try out on his new husband.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**I'll leave it up to your imagination to fill in what surprise Danny has in store for Vlad.**

**Well, that's it! ****_Reasons to Accept_**** is finally finished!**

**As I said when I first posted this story, I probably won't be writing chaptered fanfics for awhile. I will be working on oneshots from time to time, but I can't really give a timeframe for them(So, just keep an eye out).**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback, they really are what kept this story going.**

**Later days,**

**RENKA**


End file.
